


achievement hunter Fanfic

by Jwinnitis99



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Family, Achievement Hunters, F/M, RT Podcast (Rooster Teeth), RTX (Rooster Teeth), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwinnitis99/pseuds/Jwinnitis99
Summary: so there is not a lot of Jeremy / Lil J fanfic in this world so I decided to make one. You are Jack pattillo's niece and is new the achievement hunter crew because Geoff and Jack think it was a good Idea to have another girl in achievement hunter so Jack called you. also in this story, Jeremy and his wife got divorced but they are still friends so no drama between them





	1. infor and first day

**Author's Note:**

> IF I get any information wrong about achievement hunter or rooster teeth please tell me. their is a lot of stuff I don't know if it is right or not.

"Come on Y/n! all you have to do is just come to the interview today and talk to some people at Rooster Teeth.plus you need a job." You sighed after your uncle has been trying to convince to go a job interview rooster teeth was having.

"I have a job! I do freelance stuff and! it pays pretty nice "you yelled

"Free Lance work is not a real job!" he yelled 

"I was able to buy you a new 4k T.V for your birthday with that, not a real job money. and my apartment is pretty nice." you bit back at him while looking at your kitchen as you got some (favorite fruit). you had a nice sized 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment and it had a beautiful closet that you loved and to top it all off it was in a nice part of Austin Tx.

"Ok you're right about that but you need a real job with benefits and something to get you out there more instead of staying in you house all the time programming something" you knew that he was about to start one of his nags so you stopped him.

"OMG OK! I will go! now tell me about the job again." You said and you could basically hear your uncle smiling.

"ok so ,me Trevor and a few other of the achievement hunter guys decided that if would be cool if we got a girl into the achievement hunter office so it not such a sausage fest and also just to make it better we thought that the person should have experience in something other than the basic skills of video production so I told Trevor and Geoff I knew the perfect girl and sent them your resume." when he finished talking you signed again and then rubbed the bridge of your nose.

"You're a bastard, Jack.That is all I have to say. I will be at the building after I get dressed." you said and then he thanked you before hanging up. 

you moved to Texas when you were 22 after you finished college and ever since you moved to Dallas you Uncle Jack would not stop bugging you about working for rooster teeth. your 25 now and have finally agreed to go to an interview.

you got dressed in a Pikachu skater skirt with A black crop top and also some black and gray sneakers.  
when you made to the stage 5 building you knew just where to go because you had been to Rooster teeth before when Jack took you a couple of times when he was trying to get you to work there. as you were heading to the achievement hunter office. Gus stepped in front of you. 

"who are you and what are you doing?" Gus said and firm voice and you realized you problemed did just look like a fan walking around the stage 5 building. 

"Oh, I am sorry I'm Y/N Pattillo. I here for A job interview for the achievement hunter team." right after you finished Gus did a sigh of relief.  
"well I'm Gustavo but everyone calls me Gus and I was just about to head over there to help with the interviews so you can follow me. " Gus said and then you two started walking to the achievement hunter office. when you got the area you walked into a small meeting room.

when you walked into the meeting room you knew who everyone was that was sitting there. you had started watching rooster teeth since Jack joined the team so you had been watching them for almost 5 years now. at the table was Jack Geoff Patrick Jon Risinger Chris and then Gus sat down. they all sat down on the same side of the table and then there was a single chair on the other side. you sat down and then Geoff was the first to talk.  
" ok not to be rude but just to get this out the way. Jack said you were his niece and I have to say you look nothing alike. so are you actually related" 

"well yes and no. I was a foster kid but I could never stay in a foster home so I ended up staying in a group home and Jack and his family would come to the group home and I was just about 4 Jack was about 14 or 15 and his older sister Jane was about to turn 19. She would always come and see me and she was like the parent bigger I had when I was little so, on her 19 birthday she adopted me and Jack became my uncle. So by blood no we are not related but by law and love we are . also just so you know I'm (whatever race you ) and Dominican, that's why I looked mixed." I finished and then they all looked at Jack and then nodded. They then looked at their papers when Gus started talking.  
"So it says on your resume that you went to the University of Texas. what did you go for? and also list a few skills you have. " 

"Oh I went for music but then by the time I finished I had a Master in Music and computer science and I had gone to an online school for a video production degree,2d and 3d animation and game design. and for some of the skills I have ...I took a course in Photoshop so I know that program like the back of my hand. I can speak Spanish fluently and I guess the only other skill I have is cooking a sewing. I made this skirt I am wearing right now." you said as you started to relax a bit.  
"I'm Patrick the head of a broadcast .you said you have video production degree would you be able to work a broadcast table if we need an extra hand ?"  
"Oh yeah! of course. when I was in college I worked the broadcast for the news show they had. " 

"I'm Chris the head of our live action department. so why did you go to college for so many things?"  
"I guess because I loved all those things and a lot of the stuff was like a down where spiral .like I wanted to do game design so I learned the 2d and 2d animation and then music because I love music and creating soundtracks. everything I went to school for was connected in some way. " you finished and the guys all talk among themselves for a little bit before they all whispered something to Jack and then Jack stood up.

"congratulation Y/n you got the job. " Jack said and you jumped up.  
"wait! what! but didn't other people apply? this is not because I'm related to Jack is it?!" you said and you started to pinch that you might have taken somebody's dream job.they all started laughing a bit.  
"Calm down you were the last person we interviewed and you had more skills then all of them combined so you where the office winner. " Miles said and it made you calm down a bit.  
"so when can I start?" you asked with a smile on your face.

"scenic today is Friday. you can start Monday and we will have all of your id, desk, and stuff ready by then. so Y/n I look forward to working with you." Gus said as he put his hand out for you to shake and then you shook all of the guy's hands before leaving and going home.

the days went by and in was finally Monday and your first day at Rooster teeth. you got dressed in something airy because It was hot today. you were some short shorts with a wonder woman patch on them with a pink crop top that said girl gang and pink Nike shoes and you were carrying your wonder woman backpack that had some black leggings in it in case you got cold in the building.  
you used your code to get into the building and you saw Jack and he smiled at you and you two then walked to the achievement hunter office together so he can introduce you to everyone. 

you guys walked in the door and Jack was about to yell something when I arrow flew a few inches past your head into a box that was next to you.

"Heads Up!" You heard a British voice say  
"HOLY HELL!" you yelled as you backed up from the arrow and then looked over to where the voice and then you saw the achievement hunter guys looking at you and Jack.  
"sorry about that. hey, jack whose this" Michele said as he walked over the box and pulled the arrow out. Gavin was recording with a camera.

"Can you guys please not kill the new girl on her first day! her mom will kill me if she gets hurt!" Jack yelled and the guys laughed a bit.  
"Lil J almost killed the new girl!" Gavin yelled to the camera as he laughed and then he walked over to you and had the camera look at you. 

"got anything to say to the rooster teeth community new girl?" 

"Hi, I'm Y/n You guys are going to be seeing a lot of me all over the place and more information coming soon." You said and you winked at the camera and smiled. the boys laughed a bit and then stopped recording. and then Jack started talking again.

"ok guys as I was telling you guys on Saturday that we would be having a new person join achievement hunter and that it was going to be my niece Y/n. she is going to be working in almost every department here at Rooster teeth but will be spending most of her time as a member of achievement hunter playing games with you guys and also editing videos. " 

when Jack finished the guys all kind of looked at you and then at Jack with a confused and what the Fuck face. you rolled your eyes and then started to speak in Spanish.  
"la familia viene en diferentes formas y tamaños y razas diferentes. su llamado de ser adoptado idiotas." the guys then all looked at you shocked at you speaking Spanish. some one then just started laughing and you looked behind you and saw Linsday and Mariel standing there. 

"She called you guys idiots. I like this girl." Mariel said as she laughed 

"So you're the new girl at achievement hunter. thank YOU! I so glad I have someone else here that has a vagina." Lindsay said and she hugged you and you laughed a bit.

"ok but anyway I'm here because I wanted to know if any of you boys want to be on always open on Wednesday but since We have the new girl Y/n we don't need you guys anymore so I shall be on my way. " Mariel then left before you could even say anything.

"so I guess I am going to be on always open this week." You said and then you and the rest of achievement hunter started to play some games.

"Hey Y/n you got GTA V online player? we were gonna play that today and that can be the first video the public sees you in." Jeremy said and you thought about. 

" I think we should wait until my desk is fully done before I show you guys my God of a character I have On GTA V. Plus I think the first video I will be in will be the video you almost shoot my head off early little J." You said as you sat on the couch waiting for someone to tell you what to do.  
" so what are you about to do then?" Jeremy asked.  
"the hell if I know I'm just waiting for someone to need me for something it's my first day after all." Right as you said that someone bust into the achievement hunter office and looked at you. 

"Hi, I'm Jaelyn. I'm I intern. Umm the broadcast really need you down there for the RT Podcast right now." The girl looked like she was about 17 or 18 and out of breath. Gavin then jumped up and looked at the time.  
"Bloody hell I was post to be on the podcast like 30 minutes ago!" Gavin yelled as he ran out of the room and you and the intern followed him. "so what is the problem they are having?" You asked as you and Jaelyn speed walked down the hall to the RT podcast room. when you guys got there you hear the Burnie and Gus yelling at Gavin to pay attention to the time.

you walked to the broadcast area and look at Patrick trying to fix sometime. "what's wrong?" you asked as you looked around. "so one of the interns was checking everything and apparently we are streaming but not recording so I'm trying to figure out how the hell that happened?" Patrick said with a piss off voice you the asked one of the broadcast members to use their computer and you started to type away. "we need to make sure the airchecks are going to the archive and if they are then we know we have the audio is recording still....IT IS Yes! ok now all we have to do is go on the camera WITHOUT cutting the feed and because the camera is getting the video to the stream right now it is technically still recording it just is not saving it to any of our stuff. the camera itself is getting everything and the begging of the podcast is just somewhere deep in the motherboard of the cameras I can get it out but it has to be after the podcast. so all we have to do is make sure that the cameras are recording now and we just have to wait." when you finished all of broadcast just looked at you for a second and then cheered and Patrick ran and hugged you. 

"WOAH broadcast. what is going on over there?" Burnie asked and then we all laughed and Patrick grabbed his mic and turned it on. 

"The new girl Y/n Just save our ass just now." 

"Y/N. You're back there?" Gus asked and then you raised your hand.  
"Wait who is Y/n?" Tyler Coe asked he was sitting on the couch next to Gavin. And Gavin smiled.  
"she is the new girl at achievement hunter. Gus can tell you more about her job than I can." Gavin said as they looked at Gus. 

"I would but since the public has not seen her yet let's talk about Y/n in the post show, so that way if you want to know more about the news member of rooster teeth Y/n make sure you become a first member and watch this post show. until then you will have to wait till she is released to the public ."Gus said and everyone laughed. the rest of the podcast and the post-show went on great and then after the post show, you started getting the first 30 minutes of the podcast off of the motherboards of 5 different cameras. The post show ended at 10:00 am. getting information off the motherboard went that you had to basically"hack" your way through all the protection and files that were on the cameras. you made sure to put everything back in its place and when you were finished with the last camera someone walked into the room. you looked over to the doorway and saw Mariel, Lindsey, and Barbra walked up to you. you put the last camera back into its place and walked over to the girls. 

"Hey Y/n we wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with us like a pre-Always Open thing. " Barbra says 

"sure thing I can always eat. I just need to get my bag from the achievement hunter." You said and then you and the girls walked to the achievement hunter office and you got your bag. you guys or more like Gals went to In and out ( just for the record my town does NOT have an in and out. ) 

The rest of your day went on normal and you had time to walk around rooster teeth and get to know some of the people that worked there. you went home around 7:00 pm and went to bed around 10 after watching some t.v and youtube then taking a shower.


	2. a little too open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n tells some stories on the always open podcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I might do 1st person and 2nd person but I will tell you guys when I change.also I tried to use links for the first time and I'm not sure how it will work ,also bare with the mistakes my Grammarly app is messing up and I will be fitting the spelling later before I post the next chapter

**_So I think I might do 1st person and 2nd person but I will tell you guys when I change. also sorry if  there is a lot of mistakes_ **

Y/n PO.V

it was my 3rd day at the job and yesterday was crazy I helped 3 animators, did the final edits for 10 videos for all over the company, did broadcast for 2 podcasts and help set up my desk which was half way done. so today I need to finish my desk set up because I still have to add a couple of little things I brought from home to my desk. and just make videos with the achievement hunter boys until always open tonight. I wanted to look nice for always open so I wore a fnaf mini skirt with a black top and black heels and I had a fnaf backpack that had the puppet on it because I need something to carry the stuff for my desk.

I justed finished my decked and was playing recording a few videos with the achievement crew and then Lindsay walked in after coming back from the editor's room . "y/n you ready to go to always open I have to show you how to get there."   
"Yeah, we just finished this last video. " I said and then stood up and grabbed my bag. We the walked to the parking lot." Do you want to carpool or are you gonna head home after the podcast?" Lindsay asked as we got closer to our cars. "We can carpool. I was going to head back to the animator's office any after this ." I said and then we got in Lindsay car and we drove to the always open place. When you walked into the build Mariel and Barbara was sitting in the seat talking.after we sat down Texas came over and asked us all want we wanted to drink I got a Jagermeister fresh orange which is just Jager and a slice of orange.

After we got our drinks the show started "Hello everyone welcome to another episode of always open. And today we will be giving some advice about cheating, talking about awkward sex and mainly just getting to know the new face of rooster teeth, y/n . with me today I have."  
"Lindsay Jones "  
  "The new girl y/n Pattillo."  
"And it's me. your regularly scheduled Hispanic."  
"So this week episode is going to be a little different to start it off we are just going to get to know y/n a little more and then we will do a roast and toast. So y/n tell us a little about yourself and how has your first few days a rooster teeth been ." Barbara then jester her hand to me  
"Well I'm 25 years old, I'm half Dominican Half ( whatever you are), I can speak Spanish ,I'm adopted, my favorite color is F/C and my Favorite alcohol is Jägermeister and I don't know if the views can see but I'm drinking Jägermeister Fresh Orange which is just Jager and orange juice.now as for work I have only been here for 3 days and it's been good. my first day was kind of slow but yesterday. man I was so business yesterday and then when I got home I just fell asleep on my couch and didn't change or anything so I had to wake up earlier today"

   "so just for the record and everyone else to know what do you do here at Rooster Teeth."   
"I guess to put it in layman's terms I am basically like a substitute teacher for rooster teeth but mainly I work with the achievement hunter team and I'm gonna be inlets plays or pretty much whatever they want me to do.so for the substitute teacher part,  I work in basically every department but marking so whenever a department needs an extra hand with something or if the achievement hunter guys need something for a video I can do instead of them having to mess with whatever department. I also am the guy's tech girl so that way if something happens to their stuff while they are filming I can fix it and they can keep playing."  
  "so when will non-first members be able to see your beautiful face. " Mariel asked.  
"Oh I believe its a behind the game or maybe an AHWU I can't remember. but it was the day I got hired and Jack took me to the achievement hunter office to meet people and Jeremy almost shot an arrow in my head and you get to see the look on my face then. also, Gavin said you be seeing a lot of me and I think you should be because I will be in the background of almost all the achievement hunter videos and I will be doing Broadcast for all the podcast until I pass out I guess."   
  "some people on Twitter are asking why your second day was so trieding?" Lindsay said as she looked down at her phone.  
"OOH, MY gosh where to I start. so I did the final edits on 10 different videos, helped 3 animators with rbwy chibi and RTAA, I did broadcast on the couple's goals podcast and also fanservice and then I hooked up my WHOLE set up for my desk because I told the guys I would do so I did it. just so you know my desk is so legit it will never quit. I sent  a picture to broadcast of the desk." I said as I sent broadcast the picture I took of my desk before I put my personal things on it.

 

"Woah that's in the achievement hunter office?" Mariel said

  "Yeah, you know how they had those two tables with random shit on it. so I took all the stuff moved it and then pushed the tables together." 

  "your computer looks like a beast." 

"Oh it better be. they want me to be able to do EVERYTHING from that desk so that means edit and animate and record games so that I have to have all the Pc games on it oh! and by the way my consoles and stuff is behind the monitor. where was I. Yeah so Edit, animate, record, also I told Geoff and all the held boys that I went to school for music production as well as computers so they want to see what kind of music I can make for different videos, so if this PC can't handle it I will have to get a second on no drought." 

"so Y/n, what did you do before you work here?" 

   "I just did a bunch of freelance work for people that need animators or music or any with a computer.the only reason I applied to rooster teeth was cause Jack was always telling me to work here and how freelance work is not a real job and he also sent in my resume without me knowing. but I'm glad he did though. I was always too scared to apply here." I finished Barbara then did an ad read and did the next topic.

"Ok so now that we know a little bit about Y/n we are doing our roast and toast and because this show is many about getting to know y/n she gave us a video so take it away y/n. " Barbara said and I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm really sure if this is embarrassing or not but it's one of the earliest videos I have because I was adopted I was 4 at the time and my mom, who is Jack Pattillo's older sister by the way. That how Jack is uncle and why my last name is Pattillo. Anyway, Jack put me down in front of this computer that did not work and well just play the video."  
After I finshed talking my video started playing of me laughing while playing with the keyboard like I was typing.

When the video was over everyone was laughing .  
"Ok laugh it up but my mom said that from that moment I always had a thing for computers," I said and I held my head up a bit .   
"Oh, my gosh y/n that was so cute!" Lindsey said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.   
  "But wait. Why were you screaming at it like that?" Barbara asked and I just shrugged my shoulder   
  "The hell if I know that was like over 20 years ago. I was a weird kid." I said and they all laughed a little more   
"Ok okay let's move on to this next subject which is our ask us anything.   
So Anynomus ask 'I am a 23-year-old female I have recently just found out that my boyfriend of 5 years has been cheating for almost a year with a girl he works with. I know I should break up with him but we have been together for so long I don't see myself with anyone else and I thought we were going to get married. What do I do?' "  
"Wow ok, I have a lot to say about this so if anyone else wants to say anything. " I said as I looked at the girls.  
" no you can go I'm sure you will probably just say what we are going to say. " Barbara said and the other 2 agreed.

"Ok girl. I know just how you feel I dated a guy all of high school and then my senior year and he cheated on me with this girl that was on the dance team with me. We had been together for so long that I did not just want to end it. So we keep dating .the year until we broke up was the worst year of my life . because I knew what he was doing but I just looked past it while my heart was breaking. And he was the guy I lost my virginity to and so the day came where we had to break up I was a mess. There was a big fight I mashed his stuff and keyed his car. And in no way am I telling you to destroy his stuff but you have to break up with him. Your gonna feel like shit and like you don't know what to be but or how to get back into the dating game and that is normal after the break up you by no means have to just jump right into dating. and also if the guy tells you it was a one-time thing or some bull shit like that, DONT believe him he is a filthy liar. " the last thing I said made the girl giggle a bit and I did too. then Mariel spoke up.  
 

"Yeah but Y/n pretty much nailed it on the head like. I think it was Jon Risinger that made a video on his personal channel and he was just talking about how when he got a divorce he had been taken for 10 years and even before that he never did date much in the first place so that after he became single there was Tinder and all of these online dating sites and apps and it freaked the shit out of him.so he had to basically give his self a different personality so that he was confident when he went on date and to talk to girls at bars or where ever he meets them."

"yeah, I know that there was a time where every guy I dated would cheat on me and by the 3 in a row I just wanted to give up on dating and love and just say fuck you to the world. and I did for like a year  I stopped dating and in that time I focused on myself and I loved it. so you do not have to feel like you have to get back into the dating screen ." Lindsay said

"yeah I also know that Jeremy from achievement hunter his divorced was final I think for about 6 months now and he has said this before on off topic and the rt podcast so I won't go into it that much but him and his ex-wife started dating in high school and they are 26 now so he used to all the time say that now dating for him was like trying to ride a bike after 20 years of driving a car.and also I feel like everyone has had that one bad break up and it just made you feel like your life was over. Because this person might have cheated or lied about something big or anything like that. " Barbara said and it made me think of something.   
"Sometimes you realize that lovers hate and the honest lie. and sometime you will find that the world you're living in is in disguise" I said and everyone looked at me "it's from a song" 

"Really what song?" Lindsay asked   
"Sometimes you realize that lovers hate and the honest lie." I said and everyone looked at me "its from a song"   
"Really what song?" Lindsay asked   
  "Sometimes by 1551. "   
"I think I heard of that before. "   
I giggled a bit at Lindsay "I would hope so that the band Jeremy is in. He realized it in January of 2016 .I love that song cause it talks about how sometimes you feel like shit and you might have done some fucked up stuff, and you might have been doing your best but it's not gonna be good enough and you just have to learn the world is fucked up people cheat and lie their way through life but you have to move past that and just accept it."   
"Woah maybe I should start listening to Lil J's music."   
"Speaking of Lil J . y/n your shorter than Jeremy right?" Mariel asked and before I could say anything Lindsay popped up   
"She sure the hell is! And Jeremy has yet to notice !" Lindsay said and then Barbra gasped and laughed.   
"How has Jeremy not noticed ?! Y/n how tall are you?" I then mumbled my height so no one, not even the Mic could hear me. "what's that y/n you have to speak up ."

"Ugh, I'm 5 foot even. I don't think he would notice because all the shoes I wear have some kind heel in them.  " I said as put my hands on my face.and the girls a did aww sound even the broadcast and I looked up at broadcast. "Linsday you are lucky you and Michael make beautiful babies or you would be dead right now. but as for you two. watch your backs." I said and Barbara laughed and then did the add read. 

"ok so our final subject is our ask us anything. and @jdulles34 said "what is our weirdest sex story. Now all of us have talked about this before so I think just Y/n should answer." 

"Oh god, I don't even know let's see. now I was very outgoing in college but I only ever had sex with my boyfriends just so you all know. Ok, the first I can think of is actually pretty funny. he was the first guy I dated after I broke up with my boyfriend in high school lets call him Don. Don Jon. so the first Don and I had sex it was his first time so he could not find the hole." the girls then started laughing "wait .I'm not done. also what was happening so this was 2010 so I was 18 at the time and Don was really into NSYNC. ok so we ended up have sex a couple times after that but this one night we were going at it and in the middle of doing it he called out Lance.as in Lance Bass.I think we only dated for the first semester of college and  a year after we broke up he came out saying he was gay." The girl was now laughing hard now and then I stopped laughing as I figured out what story to tell.

"shit. I know what story to tell." I said and the girls stopped laughing and looked at me. "ok but before I tell it I need a shot of something" I said and then Texas walked out with a tall shot glass with Jager in it. I then took the shot and started telling the story. "so this was my second year in college said a little while ago I was on my high schools dance team I continued to dance and I co-coach the high schoolers after I left anyway so I was dating this guy named Adalberto about 3 months after me and Don broke up. So, me and Adalberto we were visiting his parent's house for the weekend because his parents lived close by and it's just something we did. so on the way to his parents house Adalberto stopped about a block and a half away from his parents house and in this secluded area so we could have sex. so as we were having sex we could see some younger kids like freshmen in high school age looking at the car and they could tell what we were doing. no Adalbert car ad tinted window so from the outside you could only see our silhouettes unless you get right up against the window. so I asked Adalberto if we should stop but he said something like  _"no it's fine they can't even tell who it is"_  so we keep going that was until on of the girls in the group put their face on the driver side window and when we look over at her, her face went from laughing to scared for life. the girl was Adalberto's little sister." everyone then gasped and I looked at them "that's not even the worst part. I spent the whole weekend at Adalberto's parents house and to add to the dance team I co-coached for, Adalberto's sister was a member." everyone was now crying because they were laughing so hard. "so I spent I think the next year I coached that dance team with his little sister knowing that me and Adalberto have sex and in his car."

"you scared that girl!" Barbra said in between laughs and I started laughing I put my head in my hands as I looked down. 

  "I think I was a little too open in this episode." 

"and with that thank you for watching this episode of always open if you're watching this on youtube become a first member so you can watch this live and see the post show. " Barbara said and then we started the post show. the post we just talked about random stuff and answered some questions. when It was over Barbara and Mariele when to home and Me and Lindsay went back to stage 5.

when we got back to the office Lindsay and Michele went home and I went to the office and saw I was the only one there. I then looked at my phone for the time. '10:30 I should leave about 11:30 or 12 ' I thought to myself and I sat down at my desk put on my headphones and started going through my emails. I saw that Dustin had sent me the files for some of the RTAA I needed to look over and add some of the little details to some of the frame and then after I finished editing a few of my videos before heading home.  I made sure everyone stuff was turned off and shut down so nothing was left on before leaving.

when I got home I worked on some music tracks for a little bit before taking a shower and then going to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's first day at RTX as a rooster teeth member

I have been working at Rooster Teeth for a month and its time for what is going to be the busiest weekend of my life RTX Austin. I found out that I will be working all of the achievement hunters and let's play stuff I will also be doing a signing with Ryan and Jeremy on the first day and also on with Tyler and Mariel. Jeremy had died his hair orange and purple. 

the first day of RTX always starts later at 12 .I got to the convention at 7:00 am so I was earlier than a lot of people to help the guardians know what they are doing and also help with setting a lot of the signing panels up. when it was about 11:00 Jeremy and Ryan had walked up to the signing table and saw I was there. 

"Hey Y/n I did not know you were doing a signing. " Jeremy said.  
"well I technical not I'm, not on any of the papers I'm just here to make sure everything with your signing goes smooth and also if and when people give you stuff I keep your stuff separated and make sure nothing gets mixed up and if someone wants me to sign something I will but I doubt that will happen. " I said and the boys then sat down at their seat and I watched as people started coming in and the line started to form for their signing. as the line got bigger the guardians were making sure everyone stayed in line. I the signaled to one of the guardians to let some of the people though. the first few rounds of people came though and not much happened until a girl walked up and put a bottle of Jager on the table as Jermey and Ryan signed her shirt she had and as I picked up the bottle of Jager and was about to put it with Jagers stuff the girl started talking to stop.   
"Um actually Y/n I brought that for you." she said and I turned around and looked at her with a shocked look on my face." and could you sign my shirt also." I then blinked a couple of time before walking to the table and grabbing a marker.   
"Umm sure. you really did not need to get me anything. I'm still new to rooster teeth I'm glad someone likes me though." I said as I signed the shirt and the girl started crying." waoh waoh. why are you crying!? whats your name?" I panicked and then walked over to her she whipped her face as I gave her a tissue.

"Val-Valentina. I didn't think I would see you cause you were not on any of the signing stuff. and me and my friends love you cause your super funny and we are Dominican and everytime you say something in Spanish in we get happy because of it like your making inside jokes with the Spanish speakers." 

"well at 3:00 I will be at the 2d animation panel and then at 4:30 I will at the achievement hunter panel. you can tell your friends." I told her and then she smiled and hugged me and then grabbed her shirt and then walked off. I walked back over to my spot behind the boys and by the end of the signing I had 3 bottles of Jager and signed 10 different peoples stuff. help Jeremy and Ryan get all their stuff to a room for a member of achievement hunter to go to put their stuff down and sit when they had brakes. after I helped them I ran to Taylor and Mariel's signing because I was late. by the end of that signing it was 3:00 and I had been given 2 more bottles of Jager and signed 7 people's stuff. 

I had told myself I was going to dress I cosplay for both of the panels I was in so for the 2d animation panel I dress as Jade from beyond good and evil because it was simple and I knew that the 2d panel was going to be small. the 2d panel went by really good we gave people tips on what programs we use and what a good way to get started into animation. After the 2d panel, I went and changed for the achievement hunter panel I dressed as La Mariposa from dead or alive.

the panel had already started by the time I was dressed so I talked to some of the tech people work and had them cut off all their mics and then play La Mariposa's theme song. when the song started to play they all looked confused and I ran out with my mask on and onto the stage and then jumped off of it and ran through the crowd before running back to the stage and then grabbed the mic that was at the empty chair that was next to Jeremy and Lindsay. 

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN WITH THIS !" I yelled and the auditions cheered. I then sat that in the empty seat and put my feet up on the table. They all looked over at you as you had a smile on your face.   
"Um, who the fuck are you?" Michael asked and I laughed.  
"I'm the greatest wrestler in the world duh! I'm La Mariposa." I said and then I pulled off my mask. and I laughed."sorry I'm late guys.I was a little busy if you can not tell." I said and the audience laughed and after it was a little quiet you heard a group of guys in the back yell   
"SEXY MOMMA!" I laughed and waved my hand.   
"thank you. whoever that was." I said and the Michael was the first to say something.

 

"So um y/n what the hell?" he said and he laughed a bit.

"well, I have been coming to RTX for about 3 years now so no matter how many days I went I always had something that had to do with a video game on or a worn cosplay so to challenge myself every Panel I am in I will wear I different cosplay." 

"Don't you have like 4 different panels on Sunday?" Gavin asked. 

"Yes I do and as a matter of fact. I have a special treat for you and Jeremy. Lil J You will see yours doing let's play tomorrow and Gavin you will see yours on the RT Podcast while." I said and then some of the audience made a WOOOH said and cat called. "shut up its nothing like that. so what are we doing during this to make it different from off topic?" I asked

"I don't know maybe. THIS" Micheal said and then he lifted the hot dog t-shirt cannon and then shot a shirt into the crowd." I stole if from miles." He stated and I shook my head also "We are gonna be answering some of your questions and Just handing out free stuff when we feel like it." Micheal said as he sat the hotdog down 

"so to kick it off Y/n how is your first RTX as a rooster teeth employ?" 

"It was good I was helping with signings and while I was doing that I got 5 whole bottles of Jager. and signed I think 15 shirts it might have been more than that. " I said as I put my feet down and sat up a bit. 

"fan just gave you Jager?" Jeremy said as he looked at me.

"Yea you jealous?"

"A little bit"

"well, I think they gave it to me cause on always open I said my favorite alcohol is Jager . which it still is by the way. I have it backstage in a box if you guys want some." 

"Fuck yeah bring that shit out here. " Jeremy said excitedly and Then I saw a guardian walk backstage.

"so before Jeremy gets shit faced why don't we go through some questions. " Jack said and they started answering some questions from the audience. when they brought out my box with the Jager in it Jeremy took a bottle and started drinking out of it.

"Umm my question is for y/n. " the guy said and I looked at him. "who inspires you most in your life and also out of the people on this panel?" he said and I thought for a second.

"well with a second thought my mom inspires me in my life for adopting me when she was so young and making sure I knew about where I came from and putting me in the program so I that knew Spanish and as for the people on the panel it's more complicated than that. like they all inspire me in different ways. like Jack he makes me want to do and try things, Micheal and Lindsey just looking at them whenever they have Iris make me want to find that special person and started a family, Ryan is hard working and makes me want to work hard at my job, Gavin brings out my kid side and makes me want to see the world every time I hear his accent, Geoff not here but he shows me that people can handle having a million things on their mind." I said thinking I was finished.

"what about Lil J?" the guys asked

"Lil J? MEH!" I said while making my face look like I decided and everyone laughed by Jeremy and he did the noise he does when his feelings get hurt. I then hit his shoulder "Nah I'm just playing Lil J. while we are out doing shit he is constantly in bitch, he's never out of style."  
before I could finish Jeremy look at my confused.  
"what ..wait a minute" before he could say anything else I finished   
"Just like Rimmy fucking Tim." I said and then people knew what I was doing."Never thought He'd steal your thunder, But guess what? He did! Dealing insults out Like he's looking at you kid!Yeah, He adored you once But that won't give you immunity.You might have fans" I then stood up and put my mic out to the audience and they said the next part with me   
"BUT HE GOT A COMMUNITY!!" I sat down and everyone clapped and so did I  
"you all did an amazing job with that 10 out of 10! I hope that answered you question but if not I like how creative he is. a lot of the stuff he says helps me with music tracks I make in my personal time." I said and the guy said thank you before sitting down. A girl stood up with on of the guardians that had the mic. 

 

"hey, my question is also for Y/n I kind of have two. Where did you get your cosplay and are you single? sorry if it's a personal question."   
"No your ok its ok I don't think any question is too personal I kind of learned to be open and just not give a shit about what people think. and to answer your question I made my cosplay and yep I have been single for about 2 years now the last boyfriend I had ended when I was 23 and I'm 25 now." after I finished the girl sat down people were giving us all questions for about 20 minutes and then we ran out and started to give out shirts somehow in me handing shirts a bottle of Jager made it to my hand.   
"I don't know how but I got another bottle of Jager. " I said as I sat down and the Jeremy to the bottle that was opened and then chugged it so that is was only a little bit left.   
"whelp Lil J about to be gone." Gavin said and everyone laughed " Jeremy did you drive yourself here?"  
"Nope I took a lift." he said and the alcohol was getting to him. 

"your gonna feel like shit tomorrow morning." I said under my breath "I have to be on "on the spot tomorrow. " I said  
"oh when did that happen? do you know who your team mate is. ?" Lindsay asked  
"I think it's one of the guys from funhaus I know that they are going to be there. it should be fun" we all just talked and answered random questions for the rest of the panel. and by the end of the panel, Jeremey was completely out of it and I had to take him home.


	4. Rtx day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sure how this will come out I tryed a new format .

y/n's pov 

I was backstage for the let's play panel getting dress and they had already started. I again was late for the panel because I was helping with signings and lost track of time. by the time I got to backstage, it was 11:15 and the panel started at 10:30. when I walked out everyone cheered at what I was dressed as. I had on sunglass a white cowboy hat with an orange shirt with a purple blazer and yellow pants and black gloves. I was dressed as rimmy Tim.

 

I looked and saw Geoff, Adam Kovic, James, Bruce Green and Steven septic. as I sat down I looked at everyone"sorrY I'm late guys." 

"Y/n are just about to be late to all of the achievement hunter's panels?"

   "Hey my schedules is pack and they have it so I basically have to either leave stuff early or teleport if I want to make to all my stuff on time. right after this, I have to get to one of the other panels to help with one of the cameras and then right before this I was helping with signings James I was helping you and Elyse with yours." I said and they all laughed   
"We are working you like an animal. " Geoff said and I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.  
"Where's little J he should see you in the outfit? " Jack said and we looked in the audience and we saw him sitting in the front row waving. "holy shit have you been sitting there the whole panel?!" Jack said shocked and Jeremy nodded   
"There he goes! Litttlllee Jaaaaay" I said trying to sound like Michael.   
"Michael does it better!" He yelled and I pointed at him.   
"You are not allowed to talk your not on the panel ass hoe!" I said and everyone laughed.   
"Don't you mean ass hole" Jack laughed   
  "No, I meant ass hoe. Because he is an ass and also a hoe .Also, this is the first time I have met Steven. so hi Steven" I said and I looked to my left because I was sitting next to Steven and then on my right was James. Steven then shook my hand

"it's nice to meet you y/n I have heard great things about you from some of the people at Rooster Teeth. " 

" OH really like what?" I said as I looked at Geoff

 "Don't look at me I don't talk about you !" Geoff said as he put his hands up and I looked back over to Steven. 

 "well, Trevor told me Jeremy still does not know you're shorter than him" right when Steven stand that Jeremy stood up from his chair and yelled what!  
  "Damn you, Steven! I wanted to see how long it would take him to figure it out!" Geoff said and we laughed Jeremy then jumped up and stage and took my mic.

"Y/n stand the fuck up!" He pointed at me and lend back in my chair and crossed my arms and looked at him with an 'or what' face. he then walked behind me and pulled me out of the chair and moved me in front of the table. he looked at me and I was the same height as him and then he told me to take off my shoes. 

"RIMMY TIM WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" I yelled

  "Just take off the fucking shoes Y/n or we will take them off of you. " James said and the crowd ooooh's

"I like to see you try." I said and then James Bruce and Adam stood up."OK OK fine. damn!" I said as put my hand in front of me and then took off my shoes and went down about 4 inches.

  "AW, she looks so cute like a baby rimmy Tim. " Steven said and I looked at him. "Well since we have Jeremy up here why don't the two rimmy Tims take a photo." Steven said and everyone cheered. 

"we will take one and then we HAVE to get on with the panel. " I said and everyone cheered. we then took a photo and I was on one knee in front of Jeremy and Steven took a photo.  
  "caption rimmy Tim and Kim at #RTXaustin." he said and then Jeremy went back to his seat." also Y/n this panel was only an hour and missed like over half of it. we have like 5 minutes left." he said and it made me look at my watch. and it said. 11:25. for the next 5 minutes we just talked for a little bit and then I had to run and change into some I could work in and then run over to the panel I had to work at. 

By the time I finished, I had to go over to the RT Podcast and I changed into my outfit for the RTpodcast and I made it on time. and I had on a female version of The val superhero costume. when I walked out onto the stage the broadcast starting playing x-ray and val theme song. 

 

"I pretty sure that every panel you have been you have made a special entrance. " Gavin said and I nodded my head. for some of the podcast we just talked about random stuff and then we somehow got onto the topic of how was the first time we got drunk and it was my turn to tell my story.   
"the first time I got drunk I was 21 and I had gone out with some friends because we had just finished college the week before so we went to a bar and I got fucked up. People started buying me drinks and I don't remember this but there were 2  friends that did not drink cause they were our driver for the night. so they had recorded me and showed my a video of what I did that night. so after we left the bar there was a fountain and I had got into the fountain and started to take my clothes off like I was about to shower. then when they dragged me out the fountain before I could get my clothes off I  I had to stop me from trying to kiss everything that moved and then some random lady had a dog and I fell in love with and would not leave the lady alone about the dog. and then at the end of the night, I threw up on the side of my friend car. I played for her car wash the next day." I said everyone laughed.

  "You sound like a fun drunk. we have to make sure you are at extra life this year." Gus said  
"oh no. last night I found out how fucking funny Jeremy is when he is drunk. Jeremy got trashed at the achievement hunter panel yesterday so I took him to his house and on the way there he just kept saying." you know your like a super cool girl right. like one of the best girls I ever met" so then when I finally managed to get him into my car and then to the apartment he would not give me his fucking keys ! so I had to fight him for his keys. then when I ms looking for he said life." I said and then the everyone started laughing. just then gavin pulled out his phone 

"micool just text me and said anyone that was recording that send it to Jeremy. " he said.

  "Wait I was not done yet. " I said and everyone laughed again

"he did more!?" gus yelled

  "OK so after he stopped looking for life he was staring at me for a minute and then said "y/n you know you looked really sexy in you la moridad costume."  so I told him to thank you and I went to his kitchen to go get him some water when I came back he no pants one so I asked him where his pants and he said he lost them. so I got mad and was like, how do you loose pants you just had on?  and he stopped and thought and then had a smile on his face and was like " I may have lost my pants but I found myself" so at this point I was thinking to myself how can I get out of this place as fast I can and still make sure he is ok but before I had to do anything he had walked into his room and passed out on the bed. so I walked out the apartment like this is good enough for me! and then left. OK, I'm am done now you may send that to Jeremey." I said and a few people laughed. 

" so y/n how is your rtx so far?" Gus asked 

   "It's been good I got a few gifts from people and met I few people who were fans of me which I did not even think exisided cause I been working at Rooster teeth for a month. but the first girl I met started to cry. she was so sweet.her name was Valentina. she gave me a bottle a Jager and a hug and she said she loved it when I was in video whenever I spoke Spanish."

 "Valentina are you in the audience?" Burnie asked and then like 3 or 4 hands shot up in the middle of the audience and then a girl stood up. "yep there she goes. you know since you made Y/n feel so special if you stay after the show we have something for you" Burnie said and then the crowd cheered. 

"so Y/n I'm pretty sure you might have said this already but what's with the costume. I get that your post to be Val but why?" Gus asked. " oh well because I challenged myself to where a different cosplay for every panel I am at so I have to change on more time today cause I am on On the Spot. "  
   "So who are you going to dress as for on the spot?"  Barbra asked.   
" I think. wait. how many of you are going to on the spot?" I said and about 20 or so people raised their hands. " Oh well, it not a lot of people so it will be ok.  so I'm gonna be dress as Lara Croft in the outfit she wore in the tomb raider 3 games, the South Pacific island. " 

  "so you picked the outfit that had the least amount of clothes but would not get you in trouble with HR. " Barbra said and I responed with yep and I popped the P. 

"wait. what does that outfit look like?" Gavin asked.

   "It's basically a skin tight crop top that stops a little bit under my boobs and booty shorts with a backpack and gun holster. " I said and then showed him a photo I had on my phone of Lara Croft in the outfit. Gavin looked at it and smiled

"your teammate is going to be happy."Gus said and I shrugged                                                                          "I don't even know who my teammate is. "

"It's Lil J. he was talking about it this morning that he had to be on On The Spot your going against James and Bruce from funhaus. "                                                                                                          
 "Oh fuck yeah! I'm really for on the spot now!" Burnie started laughing

"what the fuck was that? you just turned into like a college frat boy." Burnie said while he was laughing. we all talked about RTX stuff and then a fan that was dressed up like x-ray asked to take a picture with me. then next thing I know I group of people came to the front and gave me a drinking glass that had a red bottom and it said "the best RT worker and Had the rooster teeth logo on it" 

 

  and they also an Itachi's Anbu mask that was black and with blue details.

 

when The panel was over I went and changed into the Lara Croft outfit and I put the mask in my backpack with the glass. and then I walked around the convention for 30 minutes before going to the backstage area for On The Spot. and then after about 10 minutes we walked out and then on the spot theme song was playing and Jon started talking 

"My first team tonight one of them I always love to have on the show and the other this is their first time here so let's see how this goes I like to call the elves of rooster teeth give it up for Jeremy Dooley and Y/n Pattillo. MY second team are some guys who the last times they were here some on my set got broken so I don't have anything to say to them give it up for Bruce Green and James Williams. I'm your host Jon Risinger and welcome to On The Spot."

 "Um actually Jon it, Croft Lara Croft. " I said as I drunk out of the glass I just got.

"That's who you're dressed as. Gavin told me you were going to be wearing cosplay. when I saw you backstage I thought you were dressed as a stripper." 

  " You're actually not far off. hang on let me stand up so you can see the full deal. " I said as I stood up on the table so the audience could see me. the Audience cheered and then I sat down and then looked at Jon. "hey Jon is Scion of Atlantis under the table or you just happy to see me." I said and then Jon looked under his side of the table and pulled out the Scion of Atlantis.

 "How the hell did you get that there?" Burce yelled and I laughed. 

"I had A guardian come our before us and put it there. thank you Amy! " I said and waved and then I drunk some more of my drink. 

  "what are you drinking?" Jon asked.    
"Jager."

   "Your just drinking straight Jagermeister ?"

"are you going to question my life choices or give me points for that awesome bit I just did with the prop ."Jon then looked at me and then the audience.   
 "...... 10 points to Y/n!"  Jon said and then I months 'give me 50' to the broadcast team that was working the stream and one of them nodded. "ok we need to move on! what is your team names!? bruce and James." 

"well, we have thought long and hard about this so we wanted our name to go with the episode since we are live and be speciel so our team name is #jonrisingersmut."Bruce said and the audience laughed.                                                                                                                                                              "what does that have to do with the episode?"                                                                                                   "If you read any of the rooster teeth fanfic's you will know that a lot of our fans are some horny little basters. " Jeremey said and the crowd cheered.   
  "I am going to act like you did not say that. ok Y/n and Jeremy what is your team name" 

" Well as most people know. Jeremy did gymnastics and you may not know this but I dance so our team name is #LimberAsFuck." 

  "I did not know you danced," Jon said looking at me 

"I still do just not as much. I used to be on a dance team for my high school and then I co-couched it for most of college then I stopped cause I got too busy. but I do I dancing class as my gym."  

"Ok now to move on to our first game!Come again! In Come Again each team is given a scenario and characters and must act out the situation.Every time I ring the bell you have to change the lst line you said." Jon said and then he had James and Bruce go first and when they finished he looked at me and Jeremy.   
"Alright team LimberAsFuck your prompt is  Y/n is arguing with her best friend Jeremy when she confuses the term kiss my ass and I going to kick your ass and yells IM GOING TO KISS YOUR ASS!  and remember because this is the live show you have  90 seconds" 

 "do we have sponsors this episode? and what are we arguing about?"

"Nope, no sponsors. so we can say whatever the fuck we want! and let's get a topic from the audience on what they are arguing about." Jon said and then people started yelling. "I heard y/n has to much sex the most so we are going with that!" 

"Ok first of Jon I am not a slut anymore that was in my college days so just to clarify. " I said and Jeremy and I stood up so the audience could see us.

  "Alright 90 seconds and Jeremy why don't you start. go" 

"Y/n we really need to talk about this!"

  "Hugh not this again!" *bling* "Hugh I don't want to talk about this!" *bling*" fuck you! I'm not talking about this!"

"but we need to you have a problem you always having sex!"   
     "No, I don't!"

"yes you do! "* Bling* "you had sex last night!* bling* "I just saw you fucking on the couch!"  
    "That's true but nope the point!"

"You need to stop before you get pregnant!"  
   "do you not understand how great sex feel?!"

"that's does not mean you have to always have sex!"

    "Jeremy if you keep telling me to stop I am going to kiss your ass!"

"what?"  
    "shit I meant kick!" *Bling* "kick! not kiss"* Bling* "I meant to say kiss my ass" *Bling* "do you want to fuck?"   
"what the fuck?! no you're my best friend!" *bling* "what the hell ?!you're like my sister!" *bling * "sure. let's go to my place." Jeremy said and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close and then kissed me as the timer ran out. the audience cheered and then we sat down.

"So Jon how many points for that?" I asked and everyone laughed.   
    "Points to team LimberAsfuck and Matt you kissed Lil J before how many points?" Jon said to Matt who was sitting on the front row next to Blaine. Matt then yelled 100 points " 100 points to Lil J. ok on to the next game! since we are at RTX  I need you guys to go get me some peoples. so I need the shortest adult you can find, a person with the longest hair, the biggest rooster teeth fan, a weird cosplay and to keep with tradition I need a mom. you get 20 points for every person you bring that wins. go."

at the end of the game, funhaus had 100 points and we had 150. we had one more game to play and it was sync about it.  I and Jeremy got the question how to ask someone on a date? and  I had to start.  
(the italic and underline  is the other team jumping in)

"first"   
  "you"  
"call"  
  "the "  
"person"  
"and"   
   "ask"    
"them"  

"if "   
"they"   
 "want"  

"to" *bling*

"kill"

"time"

"by"

"playing"

"video"

*bling *

"porn"

"but "

"only

"if " 

"they" 

"are"

"cool "  
"with "

"that."

at the end, me and Jeremy won and then after he went to theater mode live while I went back to my apartment. when I got out the shower and looked at social media I saw that a lot of the people at on the spot recorded the kiss and posted it. I took a Gif from someone's twitter and then put it on my Twitter and Instagram with the caption  
Got to say the kiss was worth way more than 100 points! #RTXDAY2

 

 and then I went to sleep .


	5. last day of RTX. NOW BACK TO WORK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes through her last day of RTX and the achievement hunter guys learn some new things about y/n on the off topic panel

The last day of RTX and the first thing I have is the RT broadcast panel and that did not start till 12 so that meant I got to sleep in!I did not get to sleep that late though just cause my body is so used to get up at 6:00 am every morning that I ended up walking up on my own at 6:30 am. so I went and helped set up anyway and just got to walk around the convention for a little while before my panel and I dressed as Andriod 18 from Dragon ball Z for the broadcast panel. 

when the panel started we had a table that looks like it could only 5 people but we somehow manage to get 7 people at the table and 3 people behind them and then a few others that did not want to talk on the panel sat in the front row and I sat next to Mariel at the right end of the table. Patrick introduces us all and I was the last one because I was at the end "and last but in no way least is Y/n. Y/n has said this before she is like our automatic backup girl. we call her to help when she one cant and sometimes when she is not busy she just helps us for no reason but the goodness of her heart."

"yea she has been working here for only a month and she has saved broadcast ass like 3 times already. " Meriel said  
" I basically just make Paticks job easier for him because I will do a lot of his work." I said as Meriel handed me the mic 

"now before we start questions we have a few videos to show you with behind the scenes and broadcast stuff. " videos started playing and it was the behind the scenes of a few on the spot video how we build each podcast set and just us having fun sometimes. after the video, we started answering a few questions. then a question about the set came up.

"I just want to say that Nickolaus as Patrick said earlier is our floor manager and him and the other that set up do an amazing job setting up the podcast sets. when I first started watching rooster teeth I thought that the sets were all in a different room and I'm sure some of you new rooster teeth fans might have thought that also.but they just do an amazing job of putting the set together and making it all look like it fit so well that I love watching them build the set because it watching an empty room turn into a totally different building and out set up team is just amazing I love them." I said 

"Oh y/n your gonna make me blush. " Nickolaus said trying to sound like a southern lady. and broadcast laughed. some then asked us a question about what are we looking forward to for extra life?

" I looking forward to a lot of things but this is one of the reasons why I personally love having y/n working with us because it's like having a second Mariel taking care of us and making sure we eat and take breaks so we don't go crazy. and because of that, I can't wait for Extra life this year cause I'm positive that Y/n's Ultra mom mode will come out and she will probably be making sure we all take naps and get coffee off. but I'm just worried she will overwork herself and is so focused on taking care of other she will not take care of herself. " on of the broadcast guys Justin said and a few people laughed.

" It funny you said that Justin cause I worried about people getting to drunk and the other day I was with Jack and a few others that were talking about extra life and I a few thing they were talking about for goals and punishment I was just sitting there thinking ' I am not getting any sleep.' because I will be one of a few people that will be there for the whole 24 hours.and I was trying to figure out how I was going to make sure I don't pass out from exhaustion. and the best thing I could come up with is just try to make sure the main people I am worried about taking a nap at the same time and that as soon as they are all good I need to sleep until something happens.ether that or work for a full 24 hours and like the next 2 days after extra life I am not coming into work because I will be in hibernation like a bear." I said and everyone laughed.

After the broadcast panel was over I walked around for a little while and then I had the achievement hunter post production panel. that panel went pretty well it was me and the other editor of achievement hunter and then I had the fan service podcast panel right before the achievement hunter panel. for the fan service panel, I dress as erza in her clear heart armor which mica loved by the way but the fan service panel ended right when the achievement hunter panel started so I did not change and just ran to the achievement hunter panel in the erza cosplay. as I was running I my phone started ringing and when I answered it was Michael. 

"Hello yeah!" 

"Hey y/n what you doing?" he said and I heard the audience laughing

"oh you know nothing. JUST RUNNING ACROSS THAT GOT DAMN CONVENTION HALL! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Damn girl calm down just wanted to know where you were at. the off topic podcast started."

"Michael is your phone on near the microphone."

"yea."

"GO FUCK A DUCK! have an enough people I will be there in like 2 minutes!" I said and hung up my phone.

Jeremy's P.O.V 

the podcast had just started and it was me Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Ryan, and Lindsay all here. when we sat down Geoff looked around and then asked where y/n was.michael then called her and put the phone on speaker and next to the mic. close to the end of the call all you heard was y/n yelling go fuck a duck and saying we had enough people and then she hung up. the audience laughed and then Geoff looked at me.

"so I'm pretty sure most of us saw what happened yesterday at On the spot right?" Geoff asked and everyone cheered.and I started blushing a little bit

"Oh, Geoff you talking about how Jeremy and Y/n Made out on On The Spot. I was not even there but I saw the pictures all over my twitter and the RTX hashtag." Micheal said and then people started cheering and I looked at the audience and Y/n was running down the idle to get to the stage. when she made it she sat down and was out of breath. 

"so what I miss?" She said out of breath and she put her head down.

Y/n's P.O.V

"hang on! I ran all the way from the 4th floor to 1st the elevator was broken." I said trying to catch my breath.I then elected my head up and grabbed the Mic that was in front of me and I ran my fingers through my hair. "So what did I miss. " I said and I looked at Geoff and then at Michael.   
"Oh, nothing we were just talking about how you and Lil J sucked face on On The Spot."  
"Oh my gosh! That was great! There were so many people talking about that kiss when I was looking on twitter and Reddit."   
So what did that kiss mean then "I thought for a second as I looked at Jeremy and then back at Michael  
"I guess nothing .it was just a heat of the moment thing. Acting" the audience then groaned in disappointment. " Hey, don't get me wrong that kiss was great. 11 out of 10 in my book but I just it seemed like it was for the show. I really don't know what to say here Jeremy help" I said as I looked at Jeremey.  
" I am not really sure. I did it cause it fit the moment" the audience then groaned a Jack then laughed.

" the sound of 3000 disappointed people returns. " he said and then everyone laughed" so who was at theater mode live last night?" most the audience cheered and a few people yelled where was y/n. "yeah y/n where were you?" Jack asked and I laughed.  
"ok ok so last night while you where all at theater mode live I was at my apartment doing really important stuff."  
"HA! bullshit! " Jack said so I thought about what I did last night.  
" I did I was doing very important things!  
" Name something!" I then gave jack I confused look on my face." Name something you did last night that was so important.  
"What I do in my spare time is none of your concerned

" No the reason why y/n was not at theater mode is because Y/n here does not like movies. " Jack said and the audience all said Woah and gasped.  
"what the fuck! how do you not like movies? " Micheal yelled.  
"I do like movies but I just don't watch a lot of the movies you have seen. plus I get bored and never make it to the end or some one tells me the ending. and by the middle of movie, I know what is going to happen. like that guy gets the girl, they found out they loved each other the whole time, Darth Vader is Luke's father-"  
"WOAH WOAH! you just so happened to guess one of the greatest cinematic reveals in history?!"Geoff yelled and I shrugged  
" I watched that movie when I was a teenager with Jack and at the time I was taking German in high school. VADER sounds like VATER which means father in German. so his nick name is literally Darth Father. Did I or did I not call it when I first watched the movie, Jack?" I said and then looked at Jack.  
"Yeah, she did. I was so pissed off about that for like a week."   
"Have you seen any of the god fathers?" Geoff asked   
"I have seen bits and pieces of the first one and I have never seen all of it and I never seen any of the other ones."  
"Have you seen caddy shack?"  
"She has seen caddy shack only because me and my dad had to force her to watch it. and what did she do?" Jack said as he looked at me.

"I was talking shit about it. But I did like the movie it was good."  
"If I asked you to name a Martin Scorsese film what would you say?" Geoff asked as he put his head in his hands.   
" I... would say who is Martin Scorsese. " I said and everyone groaned and Geoff was about to yell when Jack stopped him   
" he does the voice for the pufferfish in shark tank"  
"Oh, then I would say shark tank," I said and a few people laughed.  
"ok Name a Steven Spielberg movie. " Geoff said as he popped his head up.

"OH okay. easy Jaws, Schindlers list, E.T, The BFG, Hook, The color purple, War horse, Jurassic park , twister. ."  
"Now of the movies you just listed. which ones have you watched all the way through?  
" Hook, The color purple, war house Jurassic Park and E.T. I watched war horse because of my one college classes we took a trip to see that movie when it came out."  
"Running man ! have you seen that?!" Lindsay asked  
" I thought you were talking about the dance for a minute." I laughed  
"so do you watch movies now! like made in the last 5 years?"

"well yea! I watch like recent movies but sometimes I just get bored of them.unless it's from a book or comic book I have read, then I go just to see if they turned the movie into shit. I also watch a lot of anime and animated movies."  
"so what the fuck!? why do you not like normal movies!" Geoff yelled  
"Geoff. If you watch a movie with me I can guarantee I will found out how the movie will end in 5 to 20 minutes"   
"Millie. text your mom and tell her we need to have Y/n over for a movie night." Geoff said to Millie who was sitting in the front row while Jack was quietly saying 'don't do it' over and over again while shaking his head.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" Michael asked and Jack grabbed his mic.  
"please do not get her started on this!" Jack said into his mic  
"what is he talking?" Michael said looking at me.   
" I don't like Harry Potter. " I said as I took a drink of a beer that a guardian had handed to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU NEVER SEEN HARRY POTTER!DID YOU AT LEAST READ THE BOOK?!"   
"Nope . I never wanted to and Never will. I will problem piss a lot of people off. but I don't like harry, potter. I just don't get why everyone likes it. I do know what House I am. I'm in Ravenclaw I had some friends that were really into Harry Potter so they always had me do the quizzes and test and it would always be Ravenclaw. I got Slytherin on time."

" so you know what house you are in but you never watched the movie?" 

"Nope wait actually I watched a couple but, Jack told me to never watch the movies again because every time I watch them I point out everything that is fundamentally wrong with that world ."

"What are you talking whats wrong with the world?" Michael 

"please do not get her started on this! it will be all she talks about."Jack said so I leaned back in my chair 

"I'm not going to talk about why Hogwarts is a shitty school. Let's just change the subject. we are streaming an ahwu unboxing in a few days right?" I said changing the topic and we started talking about things that were going to come out later and Michael and Gavin were talking about the game of thrones game they played a while back and how the first part was coming out. then the escape room came up.  
"so y/n when will you play GTA with us?" Ryan asked

"I guess when ever you guys record one. I can bless you guys with the beast that is my GTA V player."  
"what level are you?"  
"202 I believe I played that game a shit ton when the online update happened and I always binge play it when ever there is a new update or DLC. "   
"Daaaamn so when you play with us that means you'll be the highest level." Michael said

"you know what I just thought of?" Gavin said and Michael groaned a little. "That at the end of this month y/n will be involved with every video that comes out on the achievement hunter page." Gavin said and we all gave him a confusing look 

"Oh! I get what he is saying! he is saying at by the end of this month all the videos your guys recorded before I was here will be posted. and you know what that just made me think of something.with in the first 2 weeks of me working here I have learned 3 things when working in that office. "

"Oh let me guess. Gavin is a dumb ass.... that's all I got" Geoff said 

"No, I already knew that from stories Jack told me. I learned that 1. you guys are idiots, not all the time but most of the time. 2.Your fan you to kill each other cause all the damn weapons they keep sending. and 3. I can never bring enough backup clothes to wear." I finished and people laughed at the last part." You all laugh but these guys are all messy as fuck. the month I Have worked here I have been hit with slime, food, coke, and alcohol from when I was in broadcast for off topic."

" We have talked about it before Like I always bring an extra pair of pants to work cause I never know what the fuck is going to happen. " Micheal said and then he thought of something."OH, and speaking of weapons. Y/n you have fucking unhuman reflexes. Like this chick! we have filmed AWHU's and there has been moments when something goes flying at her while she is editing and she will catch it or just smack it out of the way."

" I was on my school's dance team and when you're on the dance team for so long you get a spot to be a cheerleader so my last two years of high school I was on the dance team and also a cheerleader. when you do both and have to change 5 minutes before half time. you learn how to watch your blind spots and catch and dough stuff so you don't end up running into a basketball or football player." I said 

"this is the 3rd time you mention you being on a dance team for your high school what high school did you go to?" Geoff asked 

" OH I went to Carnegie Vanguard High School, for those don't know its in huston texas. " a few people screamed when I said the name of the school. " You all go that school? That school is fucking ridiculous." I said as I looked at the group for the people taht cheered.

"what wrong with that school? isn't part of the top 10 school in the U.S."  
" Yeah is it and its hard as dicks to get into but any person that goes to that school knows that the schools dress code is so fucking hard to follow because of what they told us to wear."   
"it could not possibly be that hard." 

"Oh really.let me read you the dress code." I said and then looked online for the dress code and started to read." Flip-flops, slides, house slippers, and heels greater than 3 inches are not acceptable footwear as they present a safety risk. Acceptable sandals are ones that are secured to the foot with a strap around the heel. the heel part was hard for me because I always tried to hide how short I am. and so I don't bore you. our shirt could not be too tight or too loose and it was up to the teacher to decide what that meant. we could not wear leggings unless it was under something covered our knees we could not wear crop tops tube tops muscles shirt or anything that looks like gym clothes." I said and the guys said wow and some people laughed.

we then looked at the timer and saw that the time was up.  
"ok guys that it. closing out RTX Austin 2nd year in a row! thank you guys lets just checks some things. who went to the achievement hunter panel?" Jeremy said and half the audience cheered. 

"who went to one of our signings?" Jacked asked and a little more people cheer

"OH, I have a good on! Who like Y/n and Jeremey kiss?" Micheal said and I laughed a little and the whole audience cheered but a few people. 

"and you had a great time at RTX 2017!?" I said and everyone cheered and stood up "so let's go down the line. give it for The hat guru Ryan Haywood!....The beautiful Lisdany Jones!...My only and favorite uncle. Jack Pattillo...... The king of Rimmy Tim! LIL J !.... The sober and still awesome Geoff Ramsey!.... The awesomely British Gavin free!"I said and every break I took the audience would cheer and before I could finish Jeremy took his mic and talked.

"The talented Y/n Pattillo!" he said and they cheered.

"and give it up for your host with the most! Micheal JONES!" I said and then the crowd stood up and cheered and then we stood up and started saying good bye "THAT ITS RTX IS OVER GO HOME! AND WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!" Micheal said and then we walked off stage to the back room while waving. 

after we waited for and I wnet and changed everyone to leave and I went and changed I started walking back to the main convention hall to help clean up. as I was walking Jeremy called my name as he walked up to me.

"Hey Jeremey what's up" 

" Oh nothing I just wanted to know if you were going to the dinner we have after RTX with all the main members" 

"OH yeah I was thinking about going Jack told me about it. I have to help take down everything and then I think I will be going if everything is done on time."   
"Ok see you then." Jeremy said as he walked the opposite way.   
They had started to take down most of the convention when off topic was filming so we only had a little bit left to do. After we finished a few other of the rooster teeth employees said thank you to all of the guardians and made a few inside jokes .

 

When I got the restaurant I told them I was there for rooster teeth and they took me to the back of the restaurant and I saw all of the content creators of rooster teeth. I looked around for a seat and saw a seat next to Jeremy and Jack and sat down.   
"Where are all the editors and broadcast and stuff?" I asked as I sat down.   
"They are having dinner at a different restaurant so we did not have too many of us in the one place and Matt Bragg is with them. Also broadcast said that next year you are with them." Jack said and a laughed a little after about 15 minutes a couple of waiters came and took our orders and Burnie Gus Geoff and Joel stood up and all said a few words about how hard we have been working and thanked us.   
"And we also want to give some special thanks to y/n " Burnie said and the Geoff continued   
"Even though you only been here a month you have worked your ass off from day one and has some how made working in the achievement hunter office easier ."   
"And for helping with the guardians even though you did not have too. " Bethany added   
"And let's not forget taken care of drunk Jeremy. On the first day of RTX. " Gavin said and I laughed.   
"Ok, ok guys thank you all for working hard!"Burnie said   
"And RTX Austin 2017 is complete!" Joel and Gus said at we all cheered.   
"Now back to work. " Geoff said and then they sat down and we waited for our food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this story and if you guys have any ideas for the story just comment or if you are shy p.m me I think you can do that here, I'm not sure


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things happen to Y/n in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you cant click the links for the first video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwUwvXG24jY&feature=youtu.be ) got to youtube and look up Dancing Dolls | Tamia 2014 Captain Audition  
> and for the second video ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t2KjcNirZQ&feature=youtu.be ) looked up Between the Games - Dicking Around on youtube.

It's been a month since RTX and ever since then, the fan have been saying that Jeremy and I are dating. I think a week after RTX Jeremy gave the idea of "giving the fan's what they want" and by that he meant we would just flirt with each other when ever we were both in a video but we are not really dating it was just for the camera. like little things like calling each other cute or sexy and if we won a game we would hug and I would kiss his cheek some time, and just little cute stuff like that. It took a week after those videos with us flirting posted that we started getting fan art of me and Jeremy together in letters and people sending us stuff of twitter.

"Y/N! WE NEED YOU!" I heard Gavin yell at me as I had my head phones on while I was editing an AHWU. I pulled my head phones off and whipped my head around at him.

"what the hell do you want?! I'm editing!" I said and he had a camera in his hands. 

"we need your help with this video we are going outside. come on" He said and then started to walk out the room. I then quickly saved my work and then chased after him. when I got to outside the guys had a pair pom poms and large 3 meters long(10 feet) tumbling pad that had the achievement hunter log on it

"whats going on? it hotter than dicks out here. " 

"well I fan sent us this awesome tumbling pad and they said they would like it if you did one of your dance routines from high school. and we did a poll and they wanted to see it also." Micheal said and I rolled my eyes and I took off my heels and Gavin threw the pom poms as me and I caught them. " you guys are lucky I am wearing leggings today. and don't use pom poms." I said and then tossed my phone at Jeremey. "pick a song that in the playlist dance mix." I said as I stretched a little and I saw Jeremy looking for a song and then I heard the song that he picked.

"Of course, you picked this song. " I said and then he started the song over when I was ready and then I started to dance.

(i hope you can view this link)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwUwvXG24jY&feature=youtu.be

 

when I finished the dance I walked over to Jeremey and winked at him and he looked stunned for a minute and then he gave me my phone back. 

"Nice song chose Lil J. beautiful performance Y/n. " Gavin said and I laughed and bowed. 

"Can I go back to editing now?" I said and then walked back into the building and then to my desk and put my head phones on and went back to editing. A little while after I sat down I heard the boys walk in the room and I turned my music up some more to block them out so I could focus. they started playing tennis with the Socker Bopper. half way through them playing I got up to get a drink out of the mini fridge. as I bent over to get a water I heard Gavin yell and when I looked up all I saw was one of the Socker boppers come flying out my face fast and it was too late for me to move and It hit me in the face and then I fell backward and also the moment the Bopper hit my face Jeremy had tried to move me and ended up falling on top of me but he was sitting up. I just looked up at the ceiling  
"Y/n you alright?" Jeremey said and I then looked at him and then at the other and started laughing. 

"I think she has gone crazy. " Micheal said 

"She might have hurt her head. she fell head first. Are you Ok" Jeremy asked and I was still laughing as he looked at the sides of my head

"Please tell me you guys record that." I managed to stop laughing to ask. and then they all said yeah. I then heard Jeremy sigh and mention that I was ok. I then looked at how he was top of me with his legs in between mine. I looked him up and down for a second and then smiled. "I have to say, Jeremy, I did not think this how you would end up on top. " I said and the guys laughed and Jeremy blushed and I wrapped my legs around Jeremy and the pushed up so that I was striding his waist. "I prefer to be on top though. But you did look very sexy on top of me." I said and then I kissed his cheek and then got off of him grabbed my water and then sat back down at my desk and after I finished editing a video we started playing GTA V and in the middle of play I got a texted and I looked down at my phone and saw it was from Jeremy and his name was set as eye candy because he set it as that and I never wanted to change it. 

from:eye candy   
you. me tonight. we are hanging out after work at my place.

as I read the message I knew Jeremy was watching me but I keep my eyes on my phone and then texted him back. 

To: eye candy   
Okay . I'm thinking video games and eat

From: eye candy  
you know it.

To: eye candy  
see you then

After that, we went back to playing the game and then after I went to the live action department and helped with The Know by the time I finished Jeremey and the other achievement hunter members left so I left work and then went to my place to change into a t-shirt and some shorts and put on some normal vans and then I drove to Jeremy apartment. I knocked on the door and Jeremey opened it.

"hey I'm streaming on twitch" he said and then walked to his office. Jeremey apartment was nice. he had a room for where he played games and stream and a huge closet. I have been here before me and Jeremy would have time where we would go over each others house to play video games. I walked into his streaming room and made sure I was not in the shot and then I sat down on a couch he had in the room. he was playing quiplash with his fans and I used my phone and started to play under the name "TheNewRimmyTim" with out Jeremy knowing. and I also used Jeremy's Ipad to look at the chat. As we were playing the chat was asking who TheNewRimmyTim was and who was at the door when Jeremy left. I decided to have some fun and looked at Jeremy 

"Hey, Jeremy the chat is asking who was at the door. " I yelled so the people on the stream could hear me. Jeremy laughed and then said it was no one so I laughed and then looked at the chat. At a lot of people recognized my voice and knew it was me. 

"this new rimmy Tim gave some good answers. let's go over to murder party." Jeremy said and I waited until the last second and then entered the code so I joined the room. "Guess who's back. back again. " Jeremy said when he saw my name and I laughed quietly. half what those the murder game and I was the only one alive.The chat started to guess that I was TheNewRimmyTim and we went into the final round. and I was just one question in front of Jeremy.

"Y/n if you're the New Rimmy Tim and you win I am going to come over there and body slam you into the couch" He yelled and the last question came up and I knew the answer. I then looked up at Jeremy and he looked at me. "don't you dare." He said and I looked down at my phone and then I looked at him and answered the question and looked at the computer screen. and then it showed that I got all 3 points and Jeremey only got 2 and I won the game."Damn you Y/n!" Jeremy yelled and he got up and the ran over to me and I tried to put my hands up to stop him but he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up spun me around and threw me back on the couch and was on top of me and then he started to tickle me.

"Jeremy stop." I said laughing and then we rolled over and I fell on top of him on the floor. " you ok?" I asked and he nodded we then stared at each other for a little bit and Jeremy moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and kept his hand on the side of my face and looked into my eyes and I had my hand on his chest then he tickled me again.

" you ok?" I asked and he nodded we then stared at each other for a little bit and Jeremy moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and kept his hand on the side of my face and looked into my eyes and I had my hand on his chest then he tickled me again

"Damn it, Jeremy!" I yelled as I was laughing and then I got off of him and then he laughed as he got back on the computer and continued to play some jackabox games for about an hour before he stopped.when he stopped streaming he turned and looked at me. "You hungry?"   
"Well duh. What did you have?" I said and we started walking to the kitchen.   
"Well, I just got this meal form blue apron. So we can cook that or take out."   
"What's on the menu?" I sat down at the bar and watched him pull the blue apron box out the refrigerator and opened it.   
"Looks like Caribbean chicken curry. " he said while taking the ingredients put the box.  
"Sound delicious."Jeremy washed his hands and turned on the oven and started to follow the instructions on the card. He was half way through cutting the vegetables when he stopped and looked at me.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Watching you cook duh."  
"Haha very funny. Wash your hands and help me." He said as he pointed to the sink and I then got up and started to wash my hands.   
"You're no fun. I wanted to watch you cook."   
"Yeah I know right. hand me that." He said as he pointed to the coconut milk powder. And I handed it to him as I started to cut the chicken. after about 30 minutes we had finished cooking and Jeremy was getting the plates while I cleaned up . while I was cleaning I saw that some of the powdered coconut milk was on the counter so I put some of it on my finger and then when Jeremy put the plates down I whipped the powered on his nose. 

his head whipped toward me and I laughed and then he glared at me and I knew what he was thinking as I was backing up and he walked towards me. " Hang on. Lil J lets talk about this."  
"oh no, you don't Y/n you asked for this." he said as he walked over to me. 

" come on you already tickled me. you know how ticklish I am." I said and I felt my butt hit one of the counters.Jeremy then lifted me up and sat me on the counter and looked me in the eyes and kept his hands on my thighs.

"Who said anything about tickling you?" he said and before I could say anything He kissed me deeply and on reflex, my hand went to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.when we started to run out of breath he moved from my lips to kissing my neck while his hands rubbed my thighs and I tried to hold back a moan.

"Jeremy" I hissed as he kissed all over my neck. and he made a Hmm said in response to me. "Jeremy the food" I managed to get out

"what about it?" He said while he kept kissing.

"It's. It's gonna get cold."

"Let it"

"come on. we worked hard on it. " I said and then he stopped kissing my neck and got off me and said fine. and then we ate dinner. after dinner, we played call of duty for a few hours and then I went home because we both had work tomorrow. 

the next day at work I spent most of the morning in stage 4 helping with Tuesday night game fight and making sure that everything was going to be working for next week because Patrick was sick with pink eye. Me and Jeremy saw each other through out the morning and we acted like nothing happened and we did not mention the kiss. when I walked into the office after I had lunch with some of the people from broadcast. 

"Hey, guys. how was lunch?" I said as I walked into the room reading some emails on my phone about game night. 

"we have not had lunch yet" Geoff yelled and then I looked at him and stopped walking near the fan art wall. 

"Well, I can order something or go pick something up. what do you guys feel like eating? " I said as I put my phone in my pocket and looked around. " what the fuck happened to that light" I questioned and I pointed to half broken studio light that was next to the mail mountain. the guys did not say anything so I looked around more and saw that there was a black dildo in the ceiling and a whole ceiling tile was missing. I then looked at everyone and saw Trevor was not in the room. "TREVOR!!" I yelled and did not know he was walking into the door. " Hijo de Tu Puta Wanga Madre, Porque no Te Hases Un Hoyo en el Culo!! " I paced back and front 

"Jesus what happened to Y/n she is yelling in Spanish" I heard Trevor's voice and then I turned to him with a pissed off look on my face. 

".I left for one got damn morning and there is a dildo in the ceiling and a tile is missing. what the hell happened!?" the last part and then he said that the video is in my emails for me to edit. So I walked over to the computer and looked.

(the video)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t2KjcNirZQ&feature=youtu.be

after I watched the video I put my hands on my face ." you guys are fucking idiots.Oh! Bethany is not going to let me hear the end of this." I groaned. 

"So y/n.did you still want to get us some food?" gavin asked and I rolled my eyes.   
"yeah I guess I will. is Rudy's ok?" I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag. and then everyone wrote what they wanted on a piece of paper and then gave the paper to me. "Ok, I will be back in like 30 minutes." I then walked out of the room and went to my car as I was walking to my car I heard someone run up to me. when I turned my head I saw it was Jeremy

"I thought you might have wanted some help with the food." He said and I nodded and then we got in my car and I drove to rudy's the car ride was quiet and it was not until the ride back Jeremy spoke up. "you mind taking a long way back I want to talk to you. " he said as I started the car.

"so about last night." 

"Listen, Jeremy-"

"I'm sorry that I did that. I was way out of line and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." 

" NO. NO, I did not make me feel uncomfortable. It just caught me off guard. every time we flirted it was always for the camera.I always thought you were faking it." 

" I wasn't faking anything." I then pulled over on a side street when we got close to the office. 

"so then what does this mean then?" I said as I put the car in park and then looked at Jeremy

" I just I guess it means that I like you Y/n. I mean you super fun to hang out with. you don't take shit from people.so I guess I am saying I want to date you. like me and you but all the fake flirty like before but for real." Jeremy said 

"took you long enough. " I said and then pulled him into a kiss. 

"so should we tell the others or wait?" He asked as I pulled the car off and made our way back to the office. 

"I kind of want to see how long it will take them to figure it out.but let's say we can tell one person."

"cool and How about when all of Achievement hunter finds out that's when we tell the fans." 

"Okay so who are you going to tell?" 

"probably Matt Bragg .what about you?"

"Linsday and I guess my default Michael also because they are married so it would make sense if she told him.who do you think will be the last to figure it out?" I said and we got out the car and then took the food to the office. 

" I would have to say, Gavin."

"My guess is Trevor." 

We then gave everyone their food and eat. after they finished the guys recorded a few lets plays and then started streaming some rainbow six sleighs. as they were streaming I started talking to Lindsay while we went and got a snack from then break room

"so Lindsay you like apples. "

" Yeah of course why?"

"well me and Jeremy are dating now. how do you like them apples" I said and she whipped her head towards me

"Are you shitting me?" she asked and I shook my head. "yes! Michael owes me $20! But oh my gosh since when? who else knows? can I tell Michael we kind of made a bet that you two were secretly dating" 

" Just today he asked me. and you are the only that knows and Jeremy is telling Matt Bragg and yes you can tell Michael but we want the other to figure it out so you can't tell any one else ok make sure Michael does not either" 

"I ok I promise I will not tell anyone except Michael and he will keep it a secret also. I'm so happy for you. you two always were good together." She said as she hugged me

"Lins clam down you act like I told you me and him are getting married."  
"Hey, that next to come just you see." She said and I shook my head and laughed. 

and the rest of day went pretty uneventful.nothing got broke when I got home I had dinner and then made a tweet saying " today was a great day :) going to sleep happiest I can be. " I said and then I took a shower and went to sleep after texting Jeremy for a little while.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going, to be honest not much happens in this chapter I am so sorry but I just could not think of anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried using Rick text for the first time so I dont know how different this will look. Also I did NOT come up with the song. I took it from http://my.w.tt/UiNb/VoF8OdBCFF   
> On wattpad. She wrote the song and I just changed it up some at parts to make it fit better and also so that little jay would be in it.

"When was the last time you cried?"

I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes as I took a long sip from my of beer before looking down the table. We were doing the post show of Off topic and I read a question on twitter.

" I guess it depends on what you mean. cause if you're talking about just tears coming out. I cried the other day cause I was laughing too hard. But if you're talking about out of sadness, I cried maybe a week ago because of this video I saw on Instagram." 

"Extra Life 2016, probably with out of happiness and because I laughed to hard" Jack answered with a shrug.

Michael and hummed, "Something with Iris. Something about all that shit just like punches me in the face."

"I haven't cried in months," Jeremy boasted, puffing out his chest.  

I let out a snort and set down My glass down and turning to look at him. "That's bull shit and you know it! "I said as I pointing at him. "You cried like last weekend ! because we saw a commercial about how that orangutan in Borneo is going extinct."

Jeremy's face flushed red and he whipped around in his chair to stare back at you, " First off I did not cry and second if I don't care about those orange bastards who will, Y/n?! Who?!"

I laughed and drank some more of the beer and then smirked back at him. "You also cried last night. " I reminded him. Jeremy looked as though he was going to tackle me from across the table for bringing it up what happened. 

"Woah! Wait, what happened last night?" Micheal asked with a laugh.

With a chuckle, I turned to look at Jack. " Nothing like that We were hanging out and Jeremy stepped on Zipper's tail. " I explained and Jeremy slapped the table with an open hand and let out a loud, intelligible shout.

"He didn't deserve that, I betrayed him!" Jeremy lamented, laying his head down on the table and I rubbed his back.

"Aww, poor baby. I didn't mean to make you upset." I said in a baby voice as I rubbed his back and then I looked at the camera " Jeremy cries all the time. " I said to the camera with a smug smile. Jeremy muttered something and we laughed and talked about a few other things like what videos are coming out and then we told a few stories. 

" so y/n we have all told stories about what bones we have broke. so have you broke anything before? " Michael said.

  "No I don't think so I know I fucked myself up a lot but I don't think I ever broke a bone. Let me think.When I was over a friend Kayla's house I busted my for arm open on a glass table because I was playing basketball with her brother that was a year older than us I tried to steal the ball from him and then I some how fell arm first into this glass coffee table they had. so I had I gash from the middle of my forearm up to my waist. " I pointed to where the gash was and Micheal said DAAAAMN while the guys made over pain like noises. 

  "Oh I don't think you remember this because you were like 4 years old this was a little bit after Jane adopted you, but Y/n here when she was 4 years old she gave herself a mild concussion by running into the door hinge."

"No No. you never tell the full story. you're making it sound like you had nothing to do with it! Mom told me that you were supposed to be watching me while she went to get more stuff out the garage that was for my room. "

"that is not what happened!" Jack tried to deny it.

"you know what. I am going to call her." I said and then pulled my phone out and dialed my mom's number.

"Hey sweety what going on?" she answered

"hey mom you're on speaker. I'm at rooster teeth doing a podcast and we were talking about when I got a concussion can you tell everyone what happened"

"Hey, Joan!" Jack said and my mom said Hi back.

" While it started with Jack giving y/n loads of sugar after I told him not too, but he did anyway saying that she would be fine. so I told him that I had to get some stuff out of the garage for Y/n's room and just make sure she does not hurt herself when she gets hyper. so I left and I was only gone for maybe 10 minutes when all of a sudden I hear Jack yelling my name so I ran back into the living room and saw y/n laying down on the floor knocked out with blood coming out of her head." 

"damn what did you do?"Geoff asked and My mom laughed a little.

  "Well first I told Y/n to the hospital and then I was going to kill Jack but the doctor said she was going to be fine and that she had a mild concussion. Y/n ended up getting 5 stitches."

"Thanks, mom. Talk to you later." I said and then we said I Love You's and then hung up.the post show went on for a few more minutes and then it ended and I helped broadcast set up for another test run of Tuesday night game fight which was just a 4 days away and most of Rooster Teeth does not work on the weekend so today and Monday would be the only days we have left to run final test and make sure everything is going ok. After that, I went to the animation department to record some line for a new episode of Camp Camp.

"So Y/n you are going to be playing Max older sister Maxie who is visiting Camp Camp for the day. The other have already recorded their lines so I will be playing it for you as you so your lines. " Miles told Me as I was reading over my lines and then I walked into the both. 

**_(everything that happens next is going to be told as if you were in the episode  of Camp Camp)_ **

**_[_ ** _I stepped off the bus at the Camp Campbell with my stake board._

_And saw a guy named David waiting there.he then showed me to the dining hall and I saw max with some other kids trashing The place. I walked over to max so he would not see me and the picked him up and gave him a noogie._

_"Hey, you little piece of shit!" Laughed_

   _"Holly fuuu-ungus holly fungus.Zina what are you doing here?!"Max yelled and I sat him down and rubbed the top of his head._

" _A little bird told me that you been gettin' into trouble down here. so I told mom and dad I would come see you. and really fungus? you know I'm not mom and dad I don't give two shits if you cuss."_

  _"Oh yeah, that right. damn you, David!you ratted me out to my family?!" Max yelled as he pointed to David._

   _"Now max I told your troublesome behavior would lead to ..well trouble." David as in a happy go-lucky voice._

_"But lucky for you, you little shit face, I answered the phone and not mom and dad.so now I'm going to be here for a whole day. " I said looking at Max. ]_

We continued going through my lines for a little while before I got a text from Trevor saying they need my help. When I told Miles, he said its fine and that  I could go help them and that he will just finish with me later.I walked into the achievement hunter office and when I walked in Trevor got up from the couch. 

"Hey Y/n Jack was telling us about how you wrote an achievement hunter song once. we wanted to know if you still remembered it and would you sing on for us." 

  " You got to be shitting me. if you guys call me one more time and say you need my help but you really don't, I will shove that black dildo down all your throats!" 

"so would you do it? Gavin asked and I looked at him. 

  "Give me a cup. " I growled and they gave me one the plastic cups a fan sent and then they got a small table and put it in front of a chair. I sat down and then started to do the cup song beat.

"They've got their games for their lets plays now

TOO much whiskey on their desks

And I sure do love that sweet company   
and that  YouTube channel is the best 

When they play

When they play

We're gonna watch them when they play

We're gonna watch them play those games

We're gonna watch them everyday oh

We're gonna watch them when they play 

When they play

When they play

We're gonna watch them when they play 

We're gonna watch Gavin die

 We're gonna watch Geoff sign oh

 We're gonna watch them when they play 

They've got their games for their lets plays now

The ones with the hardest controls

 They've got X's

They've got B's

They're gonna make Michael scream oh

 and it sure will be funny to view 

When they play

When they play

We're gonna watch them when they play

We're gonna watch Michael yell

We're gonna watch Jack Patill oh

We're gonna watch them when they play

   
When they play  
 When they play  
 We're gonna watch them when they play 

We're gonna listen to Jeremy rap   
We're gonna watch Ryan snap oh

We're gonna watch them when they play 

When they play

When they play

We're gonna watch them when they play

We're gonna watch them play those games  
We're gonna watch them everyday oh

We're gonna watch them when they play. " 

When I finished singing the guys clapped. " Wow, little miss talent Y/n.What will you do next? " Gavin said and I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, thanks. but for real the next time you say you need my help. You better actually mean it." I said as I stared daggers at them. 

  "Hey Y/n we have enough weapons in this room no need to stare knives at us. " Jack said and I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

  "Whatever. I'm going back to animation to finish recording my lines.if you guys need me so something important happens like your equipment just broke important call me, if not I will be helping animation for the next 2 hours." I grabbed my bad and then walked out of the room and back to animation. I helped with some RTAA's and looking over animations with miles. The rest of the day went by with out anything else happening.  

I sat at home while reading when Jeremy texted me 

From: Eye candy

hey what are you doing?

to: Eye Candy

Just reading Go Nitro, so far it not shit. what are you doing?"

From:Eye candy

Aw thanks! and I'm changing my hair

Omg NO! I like rimmy Tim! what are you changing it to?

you will see tomorrow at work

you're a butt. 

I walked into work that day and was flooded with work and emails about  Tuesday night game fight. the first episode just went up and Youtube and the feed back was not the best so now most of the broadcast is trying to figure out what we can do to make it better. I was on a phone call with Broadcast talking about it as I walked into the achievement hunter office.

 "No, I can't come down there today. I need to help the guys because they are going to be streaming today and I have to make sure everything works.....yeah I noticed a lot of people were saying they could hear the audience more than they could hear Joel and Taylor so we I think we need to change the mic around and put body mics on Taylor and Joel and make the ones they hold dummy mics...I know Joel said he liked the mics but I don't give a rats ass. he and Taylor talk with their hands a little too much so they need the body mics...Hey, guys, I'll be down in a minute." I looked at the guys as I walked in and Jeremy was sitting at his desk and I walked over to my desk and held my phone to my ear with my shoulder as I started to type an email about what we should do about the audio.

"I'm sending an email to broadcast about what mics we need to change and what to do about the Audience. you guys need to test it out before the next episode is recorded. I will be in achievement hunter all day if you need me. Alright, good luck and also if Joels complains tell him to talk to me." I then hung up the call and looked at the guys.  "so when do you want to start the-holly shit! what did you do!?" I looked at Jeremy and seen he had shaved his hair bold. I ran over to him and grabbed his head and looked at it.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as I was moving his head around. 

  "I'm looking for the seam. This has to be a bald cap." I said and Jeremy laughed and I gave up. "why did you do it? and you have a goatee now!" 

"I tried to trim my hair and I cut it too short, so I tried to wear it short but it looked like shit so I just went bald. and I kind of like how it looks " Jeremy explained and I looked at him and then I thought of something and started to laugh my ass off. 

"Oh my Gosh! you look my 11th-grade history teacher." Gavin then chimed in

"I thought he looked like a cop when he had some sun glasses on earlier. and Mihcool and a lot of other people think he looks like Walter White from breaking bad." 

"Hey, I can see it now. Welp from now on your nickname is no longer Lil J .its Lil Walter.so let's get this stream going." I stopped laughing and whipped the tears from my eyes and helped them set up for the stream. The day went by normally and the stream went through with nothing bad happening. after work, I went over to Jeremy's apartment and just hung out with him sitting in the back while he was streaming. At the beginning of the stream, everyone was asking about him being bald. and while Jeremy was playing the game I  started answering questions. 

"Umm someone asked who is my favorite member of funhaus? I have to admit I'm in cult peak. /\ I got to hang out Matt peak during RTA Austin and it was a very pleasant time. he is a really nice and cool dude. I can't wait till I go down to la in a month, it will be fun to see him and all of the funhaus group again. " I looked at the chat and everyone was talking how I said I was going down to L.a

"Ops. I don't think I was supposed to say anything about that.shh ok, Monster Rally don't rat me to the big guys. " I laughed as I looked at the camera and put a finger to my lips signaling to be quiet. Jeremy laughed and then I went back to watching Jeremy play the game. 

**a/n**

**yeah, I have no idea on how to end this chapter so I guess this is the end. sorry, +not much happened.**


	8. chapter 8

**A/n If you guys have not watched off topic #89 you might want to watch it I will be talking about that one a lot in this chapter.  man this update took a long time**

Y/n's P.O.V 

"Hey, Alfredo !  what are you doing? you do know your post to be on the off topic today right?" I was looking around for Alfredo because the podcast we about to start in 20 minutes and Broadcast did not know where he was so I went to look for him and found him in the dining hall and then dragged him to the podcast set.

"I fucking found him. " I said as  I pushed him into a seat next to Jeremy and Micheal, Geoff and Gavin laughed and then I went over to the broadcast area. Jermey then walked over to me and started talking to me about what we where going to be doing after and if I could take him home if he got drunk.

"Jeremy GO the podcast started. " I said as Could hear the off topic team song playing and I started to Pushed him out in the front of the camera and he looked around to see if the others were watching us and then he gave me a quick kiss and then walked over to his seat and when he sat down he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. they where talking about random stuff when  Gavin mentioned something that happened when Geoff was out of the office. 

Gavin then looked over at me "Y/n! why don't you come and tell Geoff what happened." Gavin said and then I walked over to the set. I was about to pull up a chair when Jeremy stood up and gave me his seat and then stood up behind me.

"ok Geoff you going to have to decide who is at fault here because to me, It was both Gavin and Ryan, Because Gavin was adding fuel to the fire that is Ryan Haywood. so Micheal Gavin Jeremy and Ryan were filming the last part of Mario party 8. I was editing and I forgot what the fuck Jack was doing. so they were using the couch set up with 3 mics.They used Micheal and Gavins and then they had Jeremy's on the floor.so the video was great it was a little longer than normal. so Normally when we record Adiuo we have I think 8 tracks going all once."

 "We have 8 and then we delete what we don't need. " Geoff reassured me. 

"Thank you. and I'm glad you said we delete what we DONT need key word is don't. We delete the extra tracks for a number of reasons mainly so that the video is not so big it takes forever to edit and download. Ryan and Jack had nothing to do with the audio the only person that set that up was Gavin. so even though he did not set up the Audio Ryan and Jack decided to delete all the tracks they THOUGHT they did not use. so when we were getting ready for the stream Gavin mentioned that we need to turn Jermey's mic down because he had turned it up because it was on the floor in the last video. which Ryan then said  that they never used Jeremy's mic even though that was the mic that was at his feet for the whole video, so Ryan mentioned how the tracks got deleted and then him and Gavin started yelling at each other and Gavin was getting heated because Ryan was acting as if it was not his fault." 

"Oh yeah don't forget the part when they first started arguing Gavin called Ryan a Pleb, a Plank, and a Plum," Jeremy added as he laughed and then Micheal started talking. 

"so Ryan Being Ryan mainly just said 'ok. it not my fault because I'm not the one that deleted the tracks Jack delete the track.'  and Jack was like ' I just deleted what you told me to'"  
  "So then Ryan's Argument to that was.' well the last time we played  I set it up and we only used theses tracks' and then Gavin started saying ' right but we didn't do that is time.' so then Ryan's  Argument went from 'Its not my fault because no one told me'  to 'well You guys set it up wrong and I told jack to delete it'." I added and then Geoff spoke

"so do we have a video?" he asked me 

  "We have a video because AHWU's Camera got it." I said

"so it a total no non-issue. it was just miscommunication."

  "Yeah but that's not the point now. the point now is that Ryan is screaming it everyone's fault but his.and because Ryan hates and I mean HATES being wrong. They had to do a stream like right after they finished recording so and ME and Micheal was just like ' put a pin in this we have to do this stream' so Gavin said he was over it and when the stream started Gavin kept talking about it"

"Who said I'm over it, Gavin?" Geoff asked and we all said yes." That is a Gavin move.  when he says I'm over it he is not over it. That is 100% true. and also It sounds like Ryan made a mistake. That happens no big deal. so Ryan made a mistake and Ryan who can't be wrong HAS to defend his self. that is who Ryan is we all know that and It's fine, But Gavin was just hot enough to be a dick. and Gavin had to keep poking the bear" Geoff said looking at everyone I nodded "So I have to agree with Y/n and say that Ryan was 52% wrong and Gavin was 48% " Geoff finished and we laughed. and Then I stood up. 

"alright well I'm going back to helping broadcast. " I said As I stood up. 

    "We got this Y/n you can stay on the podcast. " Patrick said to me and I Looked up at him and then sat back down and then Jeremy put his arms around me. " you know you can sit down. " I said to him

"Yeah I know I just might stand for a bit more. " Jermey then bent down and whispered in my ear." plus I like being behind you." he said so low that only I could hear him and I laughed a little. I started to go through the hashtag on twitter and then they mentioned Alfredo was hired and started talking about that. 

"so Y/n how do you feel about Alfredo being hired?" Geoff asked me.   
   " He makes my job a little bit easier so now I don't have to worry about streams and I can Just leave it to him to fuck up so I can Help the other departments. But don't worry sauce you going to do great." I said as I looked at Alfredo and touched his shoulder and he nodded and I went back to looking at the hashtag. and pretty soon  I kind of blocked out them talking with out me realizing until I heard Jeremy speak up. 

"what is the most fuckable fruit?" 

" A cucumber. wait what the hell are you guys talking about?" I said as I looked at Jeremy and the everyone else. 

" we are talking about what fruit would be the best to fuck for a guy and A cucumber is not a fruit. " Micheal said

   "Yes, it is. it has seeds on the inside." Jeremy said and then broadcast started looking up and it said that it was techanily a fruit.

"so whats the weirdest thing you ever fucked?" Jeremy asked everyone and I thought For a second.

  "I had sex with this gay guy that never had sex with a girl before that was very weird. he wanted to make sure he was gay." I said and they laughed and then geoff had to leave so I moved over a seat and then Jeremy sat down and then Ryan came and pulled up a chair between me and Micheal.

" I been over Gavin's house before." I said as I drunk some water Some one in broadcast Had handed me. 

 " You have? " Gavin and Jeremy looked at me confused.  
   "yeah. I was helping Meg with some cosplay stuff she wanted to do. Gavin why are you confused me you and Meg all played Mario party after we were done." I said and then Gavin thought for a second.

" oh yeah, I remember now. That was the day when we wasted time playing that stupid g- mod game." 

" See that right there is why I have a stong dislike for gavin free."  
  "I dont get why Cause I dont hate you."

" I hate you so much that I can't believe you don't hate me. " everyone then started saying a bunch of stuff out once." Here is the thing. The rap is out. I made a deal and I fucking lost the deal I still  hate him." Jeremy then took a shot and when he sat it down I took his shot glass. 

" That's like your 9th shot I think you are done." 

"Hey and even though you hate my guts. I still want to come over and play Mario party." Gavin spoke up. 

" I get it. but then we play G-Mod guess who and Gavins hates it and wants to end the video and I Hate Gavin."

  " To be fair it wasn't good and it was a waste of time." 

"Be we could have MADE it good! that's the thing it is our jobs to take a game that might not good and Make it funny because we are comedians and it our job!" 

  "we can do that with 98% of games.That one we could have done in any game. name a game that we couldn't have done what we did in." 

"What did you just say to me? Name a game that we couldn't have done what we did in?!what does that mean!" I then put my hand on Jeremy's back

"He is saying that we could have done the Guess in any other game. he is saying there is nothing equine about the game G-mod. Which I don't agree cause that game is awesome. But Gavin is saying we could have been playing any other game." 

  " Or when we come in and I know we need achievement content. I understand I dont have Trevor and Y/n's jobs. and I understand that its not MY job to we need this and we need that , but I KNOW for a fact that we NEED a  _things_ _to do_ or we need a  _lets_ _watch."_

" but what you don't under stand is Gavin free much like Miley Cyrus can not be tamed" Micheal said and I laughed. 

" I will do what ever if we are going to flim it."

  " That not true because we filmed stuff before where you did no want to do it!and the whole time while filming your just like. ' let's stop. can we stop? when are we going stop'. at least pretend to care!" I said to Gavin

"no cause you can tell by the game how many views it going to get."

   "NO you can't! wait actually Gavin if you don't like the game. just don't be in the video! no one is forcing you to record."

"I'm just saying that the video is only going to get so many views. its a waste of our time to be in this instead of a different game that's would  get more views!"  Gavin said and then Jermey was about to say something but I stopped him.

 "  _Pinche  Pendejo_..Hang on Jeremy. Gavin. if we went by the way you thought the only videos we would make would be GTA and Minecraft! we need to try to make a different video so we know if we should keep making them or not! Ok, you can go not Jeremy." I said as I touched his arm. 

"Thank you. their entertainers out there. that take that game and they make into a game that does extremely well on youtube! because they're fucking professional ! that act like they want to be in the game! and because they have fun and joke around with each other and just say 'I don't like the game and I'm fucking tank the whole fucking video! because I DONT LIKE THE game! THAT'S  what pisses me off! GAVIN FREE!" when Jeremy finished his rant at Gavin. Gavin had big eyes and I rubbed Jeremy's back

"awww you look cute rant." I said as I rubbed his back and he looked at me. 

   "fuck you Y/n!" he yelled and I laughed and then Micheal started talking about the channel for the rest of the podcast and Jeremy gave Gavin a hug and said that he does not actually hate Gavin.   when the podcast was over we all went back to the achievement hunter office. 

"so Y/n you ready for your trip down to L.A ?"  Geoff asked 

  " Yeah, I have only been there once because of a cheer competition when I was in high school so I am excited to go back."

" You know no matter how many times you say it I can't believe that you were actually a cheerleader. "Gavin said and I Laughed " so what is she going to L.A for anyway?" Gavin asked   
 " She's going to help out funhaus and sugar pine and also a lot of the fans for funhaus have been asking when she would be doing some videos with her so we are about to kill a bunch of birds with one stone. " Geoff said and I agreed   
"yeah its going to be a fun time can't wait. " I said with a smile. Jack then went to lunch and Geoff Michael went to film hero's and halfwits so only me Jeremy and Gavin were left in the office.   
"So Jeremy if you and Gavin do a video together you need a name like battle buddies and play pals. " I said as I stood up from my desk.   
"Brit and Boston?" Gavin started saying name ideas and then I got an idea.   
"How about tea party? Like the boston tea party. " I said and they both thought about it.

"That's sounds good .thanks y/n. " 

  " You're welcome Lads. " I said and did a bow and we laughed and then I went to Marking to take some model some of the new achievement hunter shirts.  

**(photo came off of Reddit. I did not make the shirt. I wish this was a real shirt.)**

a few days later I finished packing and it was the day for me to head over to L.A


	9. LA LA BABY

Today is the day that I had to go to LA. Because of hurricane Harvey,  the trip did get postponed for a little while so now I went at the begging of September instead of the end of August like Geoff had planned. 

" and you sure you have everything you need. " My mom said to me over the phone. I was talking to her while I waited for my plane to arrive. 

"Mom I going to be fine I have everything I need."

   "okay well you just make sure that you make it there safe"

"come on it's not like when I was 16 mom I've been to La before and I was fine."

    "okay but you were with all of your cheer squad the captain the co-captain and other parents how do I know you're going to be safe in LA?"

"Because I'm 25 years old and I know how to handle myself. Plus Jack set up all the arrangements himself I'm staying with some of the people from FunHaus Bruce and Matt Peake so I'm so basically I will have two guys with me at all times because if I'm not at the house I'm going to be in the studio with them and if I do want to go somewhere they would have to take me."  
"I'm not so sure that makes me feel better." she said and I laughed a little.

"Bye Mom, I will call you when I land. I love you." I said and then she said I love you back and we hung up the phone. I was sitting on my terminal When they started boarding I got a call on my phone. When I looked at my phone I saw Jeremy was calling.

" yes, Mr.Dooley? Try to make it a little quick I'm walking onto the plane as we speak so I can't really keep my phone on for too long." I said and I heard Jeremy laugh at the Mr. Dooley part. 

  " I just wanted to send you off over the phone since I have to be at work and I just wanted to say that I am already missing you. " he said

 " I miss you too Jeremy. Make sure you video call me every day."

"okay make sure you call me after you land. " Jeremy  Said and I sat down at my seat  
   "Okay you be the first person I call after my mom."

"okay y/n I will see you in a week."  
    " see you in a week. " I said and then hung up with him. 

The plane had wifi so I could still get some work done on the plane with some last minute final edits on my laptop and luckily I did not have to sit next to anyone so it was a great flight. 

When my plane landed I walked to baggage calm and saw Bruce and Matt Peake waiting for me. 

 " Hey Y/n we kind of forgot to ask you this but is it ok if instead of going to the house we go to the office because I forgot that we have DudeSoup to film and we wanted you to be on this episode. " Bruce said as I saw my bag and then grabbed it off the belt.  and I laughed a little to myself at how much Bruce is like Geoff. 

  "Well nice to you too Bruce but yeah it's fine. Hey, Peake. " I said with a smile as I pulled my bag and we started walking to the car and Peake then said hi.

  "Thanks. Y/n" Bruce said as we got to the car and then Bruce drove us to the office and when we got to the office Omar was setting up the podcast desk setup. When we got done with the podcast we started the post-show and I read one of the questions.

"Hey, gang! What happened to the official dude soup podcast set? you know I was wondering the same thing. I am kind of sad I never got to sit in it." I said and Lawrence kind of laughed.

"oh Its out there collecting dust." he said and Bruce and I  laughed the loudest." It took like three times the effort and man-hours to produce content that was about equality in quality, so there was really no reason to use it. It was an experiment .the idea was that if we if we raise the production value of it, that it would elevate the production quality of Rooster Teeth as a whole at all be on the same standard. Theoretically would help sales, secure better clients for it but after using it for 9 months or so didn't see any movement or even the spark of a movement in that directions. so we eventually gave it up. we hear at funhaus kind of pioneer low fives is one way to think of it like.you give something as much effort as it needs not more than it deserves."

"there's no reason to invest more effort into something if you get nothing out of it. is also a way to say it."  I said added to what Lawernce was saying. 

"yes, that is exactly my point! thank you, Y/n .and also to have more people work on the show , with equipment that's more and harder  to operate "  
"and also it was like 85 degrees in that studio." 

"yes it was a lot hotter in that studio. so it was less comfortable and a lot of things that made that more difficult to do and not a whole lot to actually justify doing it.  I'm Some people prefer it and there is also some soft value to a show that looks more professionally-made. but that soft value was not giving us the hard value we wanted."

"Maybe if we get to 10,000 first memberships for the reunion will burn the couch. Y/n did you think that could happen?" Bruce asked me.

  " what reunion?" I question.

"the let's play family reunion that is in like  12 days.that's like the number one reason you're here is to help with final planing with that." 

"yeah, Geoff never told me that. he just said I was helping with some kind of special project." I said and Bruce laughed. 

"I guess we will talk about that more after the post-show. " Bruce said and I laughed and then we went to look at some more funhaus fan art and they answered a question at the end or the post-show we sent one or the intern out to get us some chipotle.

"So Geoff really didn't tell you why you're here?" Elyse asked as we grabbed our food and thanked the intern. 

  "He just said that I was to film some stuff with you guys but mainly to help you with the special project.which I now know is  the family reunion thing you guys talked about." I said sitting one of the coaches.

"Well the Let's Play Family Reunion is basically all the members of the let's play network are going to be staying under one roof for a weekend. "

  " Wait ALL of the Let's play network?"I asked and Bruce nodded." Oh god. I  think I know where this comes in.but tell me anyway."

"so the reunion is in a little less than 2 weeks so  while you are here you main focused is to make sure everything is ready for when we arrive." 

"so basically you guys want me to make sure that you don't get into any trouble when A.H and Kind Of Funny get drunk and fuck everything up."

  "Pretty much"

"ok. I can handle that. a piece of cake."I said and then after we finished eating we played some GTA V.

for the whole week I was in L.A I managed to convince the person who owns the house too if it comes down to it we could burn something. but A fireman would have to be there so we don't burn down their home. and I also made sure to stock up on first aid supplies for the house and we kept it at funhaus until the reunion. 

It was the day before the reunion and me Micheal Jeremy Jack Linsday and Geoff were all on the set for Off topic and we were doing the post-show for episode #95

" Y/n do you want to help with the puzzle?" Jack asked as him and Geoff was trying to get as much of the puzzle done.  

   " I have not touched that puzzle once since yall started building it so I might mess up you guys flow if I mess with anything. " I said as I fulled up mine and Lindsay's glasses halfway with beer. 

" what am I going to do for dinner tonight?" Jeremy said kind of to his self but also to anyone that was listening

  " What Are you going to do?"Micheal said

"Y/n won't cook anything for me so I have to figure out. " Jeremy said and they looked at me and I shrugged as I drunk so beer.

"what do you intend to eat,  possibly to eat, but then ruin later with?" Micheal said  
"I think I'm just going to start with the ruin and then get some take out. " Jeremy said 

"Y/n why don't you cook something for him so the man does not have to unhealthy. " Jack said looking at me.

" Give a Man a Fish, and You Feed Him for a Day. Teach a Man To Fish, and You Feed Him for a Lifetime. Jeremy needs to learn how to cook." I said looking at my phone

" I do know how to cook I just don't like it!" Jeremy said and I laughed and shook my head. and looked at my phone and was quiet for a little bit while they talked about when they were leaving for the family reunion. 

"what about you y/n what time you leaving?" Micheal asked me and I looked at him confused.

  "what are you talking about? I'm not going." I stated.

"yes, you are. you said you were going." Geoff said and I looked at him.

"when did I say that?" 

"I sent out a calendar invite AND you should have just automatically known you were going. " Geoff said looking back at the puzzle.I looked back at my phone to try to find the invite and then I saw it clear as day on my phone. and then laid my head on the table

" I thought that was a reminder to watch it. " I said and they all laughed even some of the people from broadcast.

" what were you even going to do this weekend? " Jacked asked

"I was going to hang out with Linsday and Iris.I have to find a last minute flight don't I?" I said looking at my phone and then looking up a flight to L.A. 

" no, we have your ticket already. jeremy got it with his." Geoff said and then I sat my phone on the table.

"oh okay, that one thing I don't have to worry about. why do you guys want me there anyway? "

"you're in charge of broadcast for the event and all that good stuff. plus you know how to handle us when we get drunk." Jack said and I sighed. 

'why did I know that before he even said it' I thought to myself. 

"I'm going to fight people in that pool" Micheal stated. 

  "Well, I'm glad I bought all of those first aid kits than. " I joke but was also a little serious.

"listen that pool is my Arean. you come in the pool you might get fucked. Just saying." Micheal said looking at the Camera and I laughed at the face he made. 

"I'm calling it right now Micheal and Jeremy are going to get into some drunken fight where they like a chicken fight in the pool or something. " Lindsey said

  " I don't want it to be true but I agree with you." I said looking at Lindsey. 

"I don't fight drunk. I fight sober." Jeremy said to me and Lindsey

  " not like I'm a fuck you up fight like ah!" in the middle of Lindsey talking she knocked her glass over and spilled the rest of beer.

"how did you get mostly on yourself?" I said and then broadcast threw Micheal a roll of paper towel. 

"and this bitch is cut off. "Micheal said in An announcer-like voice making jack laugh. someone from broadcast then threw the paper towel at Micheal and he grab some to clean off the table and then and handed me the rolll

Lindsey then tried to re full her glass but as she turned to walk back I grabbed it out of her hands while saying "no" and handed the glass to Micheal.

"when your too drunk to keep your drink in your glass you are done. " I said and Micheal started to drinking out the glass

" her point being we think Micheal and Jeremy are going to fight in the pool." I added and handed Linsday some paper towels and then I got the Clorox wipes and whipped the table so it would not be sticky.

"what time are we going to get to house Jeremy?" I asked as I whipped down the table.

"we will get there at 10:20."

"holy fuck! what are you two going to do?" Micheal belted

  " I will be making sure everything gets set up right and Trevor will be there to help me but I don't know what Jeremy is going to be doing. " I said

" I will most likely be intoxicated by the time everyone gets to the house." Jeremy said as if it was a matter of fact.and Micheal added something

"your gonna be drunk while people are setting the house up." 

  "yep Trevor going to try to ask me to do something and I'm just going to be like NOPE." 

" I will tell you something right now. if he is drunk while we are trying to set stuff up. I will one hundred and ten percent lock him in a bedroom so he does not get in the way. " I stated and jack laughed

we the ended the post-show and I went home and packed for LA. 

** _a/n_ **

** _hey guys I just got a first membership not that long ago so the next chapter will be about the family reunion and some of the things that happened but before I did that I wanted to know how many of my readers have a first membership with rooster teeth and also did they watch the family reunion live.Also wow over 600 reads! thanks guys for reading this story I love you all bye!!!_ **

 

 


	10. AT THE FAMILY REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the let play family reunion!! finally

**so this was going to be two different chapters but I decided to just make one large because I was late on the date I said this was supposed to come out. I lost the notebook that had the other half of the chapter in it so I did not want to upload half of a chapter. hope you enjoy this chapter also I don't know if this order of events is right I got confused a lot so sorry if some things happened on a wrong day and I know I forgot something .sorry for the mistakes I was kind of rushing at the end I will fix mistakes later.**

"why did you want to be the first one here again?" I said to Jeremy as we got out the Lyft and walked up to the house. 

" I wanted to be one of the first people in the house, " he answered me as we walked through the door and we saw that there were already a few people there setting up some of the cameras with Trevor. I sat my bag down and walk over to Trevor.

" Hey, white alfredo. You need some help?" I smiled at him and he turned around and looked at me with a look of relief on his face.

" my God Y/n I have never been happier to see you." Trevor cheered as he turned and looked at me and then hugged me.

"wow Trevor I'm always happy to see you," I laughed as I hugged back and that made Trevor laugh a little.

" I didnt mean it like that." 

  " I know ,so what do you need help with boss? " I said as I soluted to Trevor and laughed. 

I then started helping with setting up the cameras and computers.after about 30 minutes Jeremy came into the room with a drink in his hand and he looked at the computers.

"ok how mad do you think everyone will be if I go and install PUBG on all of these computers?" he said as he put his arms around my waist as I mounted on cameras and laughed at his question. 

"go for it what's the worst that could happen? while you're doing that though I am going to unpack." I said as I finished and then walked out of Jeremy's arms 

"I put your suitcase in my room. It the one to the right. right before you get to the stairs." Jeremy said as he sat down at one of the computers and started to add PUBG. I thanked him as I walked out the room and then headed to the room he talked about.

The room was nice. It was a decent size but you could tell it was not the master bedroom. The room was modern but also had a warm feeling to it. It also a window seat daybed that I liked. I unpacked my stuff from my suitcase and then put it in the closet.

When I finished unpacking I saw that the others started to arrive at the house and I had to help Trevor with some last minute prep work. The rest of the day everyone just hung out and settled into the house as we got ready for the first day of the reunion.

The morning I and Trevor made sure that all the games were working right for today's schedule. After the first game event, Jack finally made it to the house and we started seeing on Reddit that some people did not like how we are only streaming the games.

In the middle of the breaks, I would talk to the people roosters hired to help us with some of the streaming

"hey Y/n we're about to do a pool Q&A. Get yo swimsuit on and bring that ass!" I heard Trevor yell at me in his goofy voice.   
   "Ok, I'll be there in a bit!" I yelled back and then went back to talking to a group I was talking to. 

" ok so final words of advice.this may be a little confusing but, don't take what they all say seriously but yet inspect the unexpected. they kid around a lot and don't know when enough is enough sometimes."

"Y/N!"I heard a group of people yells my name. mostly sounded like Greg.

  "WHAT!"I yelled back making some of the broadcast people jump a little and I mumbled a sorry before I walked out to the room before you get to the pool and looked at the window.

  "If you don't get your ass out here we will drag you and throw you in the pool." 

"oh calm your tits. Let me get changed" I yelled back and I heard the guys laughed. 

I walked back to my room and changed into a swimsuit and grabbed a towel and then walked outside to the pool when I walked outside Jeremy was looking at the pool and close to the edge talking to Michael. I smiled to myself as I sat my phone down and then crept behind him and signaled to the people he was talking to, too not give me away and they all nodded and Micheal got a grin on his face. 

"Hey, I wonder whats talking Y/n so long?" Micheal said to Jeremy and a glared at him and Jeremy was about to turn around when I tackled him into the pool while yelling "Jeremeeee!" making Michael laughed while Jeremy and I hit the pool water with a huge splash and everyone laughed. Jeremy the swam back up above the water and I followed. 

"leave it to a Patillo to make an entrance," Geoff said and I laughed as I  ran my hand through my hair and then noticed Greg had his phone out. "are you streaming on twitch?" I asked Greg

"yep say hi to the chat y/n" 

"Hey, twitch chat. we having fun #sexhouse" I said and I heard Elyse cheer and Geoff shook his head as he laughed. 

The pool Q&A was fun besides the fact that we only answered about 3 question and at the most of the guys got into the hot tub and jack wanted tackle Trevor in the pool. 

 "Ok so Jack is going to tackle me into the pool," Trevor said as Geoff gave him a thumbs up. 

     "Jack take off your glass-"Before I could finish Jack ran at Trevor and tackled him into the pool. 

"where are your glasses, Jack?" I said after they came up from underwater.

 "ah, shit!" Jack said as he looked around the pool. I shook my head and then Trevor went back underwater and then came back up with Jack's glasses.  after we finished in the pool and changed I sat in the kitchen with Greg and watched him As he was preping the food for the grill and we just made random convertion with the chat and with each other. 

"Hey Y/n do you want to help me out? "  Greg asked as I watched him prep the chicken wings.

  "Sure I would love too! what made you ask? "I said excitedly as I got up and then washed my hands.  

"Jeremy was telling us about how good of a cook you are and you looked kind of bored just watching me. do you have any idea what we should do with the rest of the chicken?" 

"Have you ever heard of jerk chicken?" 

  " I think one of those ass holes from cow chop would talk about it because they went to Jamaica. " Greg said as I looked through all of the spices and picked out the ones I needed. 

"Well, its a rub mixture that the Jamaicans made but almost all of the islands in the Caribbean make it. and it usually is made up of pimento or allspice and Caribbean red peppers that give it its flavor, but since we don't have that kind of peppers ill just add a little of Cayenne pepper so it can keep the heat. I think you guys will like it." I said as I washed my hands and then went to the sink and washed out the sink before putting them

"hey y/n so I want to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you or it may be too personal for you to say on stream. "

"No nothing is personal for me. ask away."

   "so. most of us know that you're adopted, but how do you learn Spanish and about the Dominican?"

" to try to make a long story shorter. I had always felt like a part of me was missing because. I had no idea  who I actually was. so when 13 my mom Jackie decides that I could finally look at my casework.after I had been asking for about 5 years. and when I read it I learned that my bio mom was sick before she delivered me and ended up dying while having me.  she had no information about her and she did not speak English so one of the nurses spoke Spanish and learn that she came from the Dominican Republic to try to make sure I had a better life here. they didn't get her name or who my bio father is or was. so after learning that I started learning as much as I could about my heritage. Like going clubs taking a class just general research on my own. I tried to learn as much as could up until my Jr year in high school." As I was talking I was seasoning the chicken

"And what changed in your Jr year? "

" I just realized that. Even though my story may be sad. It made me who I am and I'm proud of that so I should not try to change myself because everything that happened made me who I am. I fucking love myself." I smiled at Greg and he laughed a little. 

" well that we amazing y/n. I'm all done with my chicken how about you?" he asked just as I put the chicken into a bowl to take outside to. I nodded and then we took the chicken outside to Greg.

later in the night, the guys started to play some board games and I was watching Jack until I went to the bathroom and saw he was gone. 

" Jack! Jack? Uncle !" I walked around the house looking for I looked in his room when I saw Michael. 

" Hey! Micheal!" I yelled to get his attention and he stopped walking. 

"oh. hey, y/n whats up?"

"have you seen Jack? I was watching him but I had to go to the bathroom and now he is gone."

" yeah, he said he was going to throw up so we went to the bathroom and said not to let anyone go in there for a while. " Micheal said and I let out a sigh of relief and then went to the bathroom Jack was in and I put my ear on the door and I could hear him throw up. 

_'well, at least he is still I breathing'_  I thought to myself as I knocked on the door"Hey Jack it's me y/n I will be right outside the door if you need me!" I said at the door and I heard a muffled drunk Jack say. "thank you. I love you Y/n" he somehow managed to get out

I laughed a little "Love you too uncle" the rest of the night went pretty well once I got Jack to sleep I took shower and the fell asleep before Jeremy even made it to the room. 

_ **(and as Y/n  sleep A little montage of gifs from day 1 Of Let's play family reunion** _

 

 

**_Alright back to the story)_ **

In the morning I  was sitting in the living room on one of the couch when Trevor looked a little district and then he ran over to me. 

"Hey, Trevor whats wrong?"

  "You  know how last night we order the water slide."

"yeah. what wrong the people didn't show up?"

  " NO they showed up but they said that we can not go on the water slide unless we have everyone signs a waiver."

" to get on a slide?! Let me see the wavier" I said and Trevor handed me the wavier and a muddler a thank you as I looked it over. and The wavier was 2 pages front and back. " you have got to be kidding me.  _Using this item my cause for loss of items and property._  how the hell would I lose property by riding a water slide?  have anyone else read this yet Trevor?" I read some of the wavier as I looked through it and then looked at Trevor. 

" no. as soon as they got here I ran to you. the people that were here setting up is still here to make sure everyone that gets on the slide has a waiver signed" 

  " Ok that's good. well, here what we are going to do. I'm going to go talk to the people and while I am doing that you are going to be reading this thing forwards backward and sideways before anyone else sees it, signs it or even  _looks_  at it. then After I finish talking to the guys we are going to be making a lot and I mean a like a metric fuck tone a lot of calls" I said to Trevor and I swear I think his soul left his body for a second and then he nodded and pulled out another copy of the waver for him to read over and then I walked out to where the people were set up and started asking them about the waiver.

after about 30 minutes of me talking to the guys and then another 20 minutes of making phone calls and talking we everyone we needed to and then triple checking we started handing out wavier for people to sign. as we were handing out the waivers and collecting them. we both got told that some people were upset over some of the things the guys had done yesterday so Trevor and I were back on our phones and while we were waiting for a phone call the guys were filming off topic and me and Trevor walked passed and the guys called us over and Trevor looked at me like a child asking his mom to play outside.

"go on. I can hold down the fort till you get back. " I smiled and Trevor went and sat down and one of the broadcast handed him a stick mic. I stay by and listened while answering emails and texts.

"how you doing trevor?" I heard someone ask him as he sat down 

  " Umm It could be worst." asked as he ran his hand through his hair

" you have some grays coming in. on your head " Micheal said 

"whats going on, Man?" Geoff asked

  " oh stressfull things have been happening."

"you did it though. you made it through" Michael said 

"Yeah If Y/n was Not here I'm pretty sure I would have died by now." Trevor said and I laughed a little. 

" where is Y/n?" Jack asked

"she is behind the camera putting out fires." Trevor pointed to me and everyone looked over at me

"y/n come sit down for a bit." Micheal said and then I looked at my phone as I walked over to the car Jeremy was sitting on and sat on the arm of the chair. 

  "I'm not going to stay long. Trevor and I are the main two fixing the problems so the long we sit around not fix anything. the more problems are created."I said while reading an email and felt Jeremy put a Hand on my leg and it made me jump a little so I ended up falling into his lap.  I mumbled a sorry before Going back to reading the email and then making a reply. 

"damn Y/n is working now stop. thank you, both for being our firemen and woman for the past few hours" 

"did we get in trouble for anything?" Geoff asked and I pointed to Trevor for him to answer 

   " we started to. but me and Y/n fixed it." Trevor said kind of proud and Geoff asked what we get in trouble for. 

"I'll say right now it probably wasn't good when Greg Miller Had to hand a chair to someone that was at the bottom of the pool.  " Micheal said 

"Yeah I'll be honest that did not help our case But It all smoothes out now. " I said after I hit send on an email and finally could sit my phone down for a bit. 

"you know I don't remember you ever mentioning you went to law school. " Geoff said to me

" she didn't. Y/n was on the debate team and also student council. and she naturally knows how to argue. "  Jack answered for me

"Damn how did you have time for anything?" Jeremy asked and I laughed. 

  " I learned how to get what I want and how to plan my time. I made sure not to join anything that overlapped with the other. and Also I was not in student council I was the lawyer for student court."

"I'm starting to think we don't pay you enough." Geoff said 

" oh you don't.  But I actually like this job so I don't mind" I said and everyone laughed and then I get an email back and I read it " You mother fu-mmmm Trevor come on." I said as I got up and then forwarded the email to Trevor and he got up and we both walked off frame. 

 we both were back on the phone. for about 20 more minutes and then we finally finished everything and had time to join the guys for the post-show in the hot tub. 

 I sat one of the chairs that was by the pool of they move the cameras around.

" I just want all you guys to know that this post show is going to sound like shit." I said as I look at the book I brought outside.

" we will try to fix it in post" Michael said and I rolled my eyes and shake my head.

' no we won't. whoever was going to edit this video ears are going to bleed. Who am I kidding that's going to be me.' I thought to myself as I started to read the book.

" hey y/n what are you reading" I heard Elyse asked me and I looked up and saw her standing next to.

" hey Elyse. It's called the other side. It's really good I heard it was all wattpad before person decided to fully publish it."

" so what's it about?" she asked and me and Elyse started talking about the book I was reading.

After we finished the pole show the few people that were love all just sat around and talked and rode the water slide. After I went on the water side a couple of times I went back to the bedroom and change into some PJ's and then read some more of the book.

After about an hour Jeremy walked into the room

" so you ready to head back? She said as he jumped in the bed and lay down next to me.

" eeww get out the bed .you smell like the pool, go take a shower. " I said as I tried to push him off the bed. And he laughed a little bit,

" I was hoping you would join me. " he said as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. 

" that's sweet But I already took a shower, so you're too late buddy, " I said and It made Jeremy pout a little before walking the rest of the way in the bathroom. 

after about 20 minutes Jeremy came out of the shower and I glanced up at him and saw that he had just his towel wrapped around his waist. 

"I left my clothes in here" He stated and I just nodded my head and went back to reading

  "Nice try Dooley but it's not happing" I giggled a little  and he then sighed and got dressed

" OK fine but when we get back to Austin tomorrow your mine." He said after he got dressed and then got in the bed. 

"no I won't be leaving tomorrow turns out I have to stay with Trevor and make sure nothing is too damaged in the house and then we will be flying back to the Austin the day after tomorrow." 

"the day after tomorrow?" Jeremy whined 

" yep. you're going to have to hold out until then." I said and then turned a page in my book and Jeremy took it out of my hands and then pulled me into his arms.

"well then I guess I don't have a choice but for right now.go to sleep we both need to get up early," Jeremy said and he turned off the light and I smiled as I laid in his arms. 

"night Dooley" I said and then fell asleep


	11. chapter 11

After we got back to Austin the next two big events are RTX London and then Extra life. Jack and I talked about extra life and since I am Here to help him this year I Inside of trying to stay up for most of the 24 hours and I was put in charge or all the volunteers that are helping broadcast and also just co-leading broadcast with Patrick.

 

Micheal, Gavin, Jeremy, and Geoff were all in London right now during RTX while me, Jack, Trevor, and Alfredo are filming off topic.

 

" I am going to get some water I'll be right back. "I said as I went to go get a bottle of water and when I came back Alfredo a nervous smile on his face.

 

"your talking about the raid aren't you?" I said and Trevor mumbled a, yeah and I started to listen to what Jack and Ryan was saying.

 

"Your way was. ' _if there is a wall here and you randomly spawn into it that, this person will always have to run all the way across here instead of just doing that."_ Ryan said as he made gestures at the table.

 

" Hey Y/n how was the raid for you?" Trevor asked

 

"I Know that I had the biggest headache of my life when that happened but I have to admit I love it when you guys broke the sauce."

 

" I did not like How I lost my cool there," Alfredo said

 

"please Alfredo you got all the fangirls excited when you took up for yourself. " I said and everyone laughed but then Jack and Ryan went back to talking about the raid so I spoke up trying to change the topic.

 

"Hey, Trevor you know what day it is?" I said trying to sound like an announcer

 

"Oh its Friday the 13th !"

 

"and like every Friday the 13th we bring out the Texas waffle maker!"I pulled out my phone to check the hashtag and saw that I have a text message from Micheal 

 

** (incase you cant see the text convo photo it up top) **

 

 

"will do" I then sat my phone down and looked up and saw that someone had brought out cheese and bread and they started making a grilled cheese.

 

" its starting to get really smoking in here. also to all the people watching live Micheal says hi" I looked up and saw all the smoke that was coming out of the waffle iron.

 

About halfway through the podcast, I had to go and help out animation and then for the rest of the day I was talking with broadcast about extra life. now lets fast forward to the day before the recruitment stream and also 8 days before Rooster Teeth's big extra life.

 

"ok so we have all the first aids kits we can get and we have the medic. " I said as I was in a meeting with broadcast Michael, jack and few other people from all over rooster teeth as we talked about the plan for extra life and I was put in charge of the volunteers.

 

"yeah and then that morning is going to go like half of broadcast will get here about 6:30 in morning to make sure that everything gets set up right. " Michael said and I added on to it

 

"I'll be getting her also at 6:30 to make sure that everything for the volunteers is ok because they will start to arrive at 7:00" we all said our finished up I the meeting and just finalizing the times for everyone's segments I went back to achievement hunter editing room and finished some of the work for one of the editors Ashley who had called in sick.

 

I ended up staying in the office for an extra hour just to make sure all the edits were done to how Ashley usually made them. after I finished I got in my car and drove to Jeremy place because I was going to stay the night with him tonight and for the week until extra life because his place was a little closer to rooster teeth than mine and other reasons. I had my bag as I walked up to his apartment and then knocked on his door and mid-knocking he opened the door. 

 

"well, that was fast. were you waiting up for me Mr.dooley?" I gave him a smile as I walked in and he took my bag from my hand as he laughed and shut the door. as I walked into the living room I fell face down on the couch and then let out a grunt of relief. 

 

"yeah I figure today was going to be a busy day for you because of extra life and Ashley calling in sick. " he said after he put the bag in the bedroom and then sat down next to me.

 

"yeah, I glad that you had this idea for me to stay with you for the week. if I was not staying here we would probably never see each other " I sat up to give him some more room on the couch to sit.

 

"well I guess that just an added plus to be here. but hey you can go take a shower while I finish cooking." I nodded after he finished talking and then walked into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to start the shower.

 

after I got out the shower and finished changing I walked into the kitchen and saw Jeremy putting some food on 2 plates. I walked up next to him and sat on the counter and I touched his arm." hey y/n how was your shower?" he asked and I didn't answer him I just pulled him into a kiss. Jeremy then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

 

"I just relished that we both have been so busy with work we have not really been alone since the reunion. " I said and I started to kiss his neck and then pulled his shirt off.

 

"what about the food?" he said as he pulled me back into a kiss and then lifted me up by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around him.

 

"we'll eat it later. my hunger for you right now is stronger anyway." I said and we made our way to the bedroom and he sat me down on the bed and I pulled my shirt off.

 

"I was thinking the same thing." He said as he crawled on top of me and gave me another heated kiss.

 

** _A/N_ **

 

** _Ok OK sorry about this chapter been a lot shorter than my others but I was kind of just wanting to get to the extra life chapters and then so I can get back to the main story. so again sorry for the short chapter and also a really long wait._ **

 

 


End file.
